Mistreatment Undercover
by Bloody Lover
Summary: A government experiment has escaped. Tortured by her past, this dangerous girl wanders in the world of FMA along with Scar, as an ally. Following the FMA manga, her unknown inner power is revealed. Some OCxScar
1. Beginning

Chapter 1

_I have to get out... I have to get out... I have to get out! _A lump in the corner. A person without a name. Dirted from lack of hygiene, bleeding from the harsh punishments from the State. Her hair was matted down with her own filth and blood. Today was the one day a year she got a bath. Even though she enjoyed freshness, she was still beaten. She hated the pain. Inside this cell for years. She had lost count. All she knew, was it had been over fifteen years. Every time she fell asleep, that dream haunted her. A rat scurried from under the door, fleeing. It opened. She hid her face.

"Move it!" A kick walloped her side. She whimpered from the pain. She was used to it, but sometimes showing she was in pain saved her from more beatings. One man took the pole from his side and hooked it on the collar around her neck. They jerked her forward. She staggered to her feet. The rag that covered her torso barely covered private parts. They pulled her through the door. The other man put on a pair of cuffs. All to fimiliar. She knew him, he really liked to hurt her. He clamped them on her wrists extra tight. She felt her hands getting numb.

"We have her with us. Bath ready?" One said into a phone on the wall.

"_It's all set here._" He nodded. They pulled her forward, jerking on the collar around her neck. She could hear the moaning of the other prisoners in the labs. Hands sprouted from the cell bars.

"Please! Let us out!! We're soldiers like you! Let us out!!" A gun shot.

"Shut your damn mouths! Unless you want to end up like him, get back!!" A soldier yelled. The pole that attached to her collar unlatched. They pushed her into another room. Guns pointed at her. A single stall in the corner. A few women soldiers were ready to clean her.

"Hands up." She held her arms up in the air. The cuffs came off. They pulled the dirty cover off of her and wrapped a towel around her body.

"In the stall." She stepped into the stall. The towel was ripped from her body. Hot water burnt her skin. A soldier dressed in a chemical suit came towards her with soap and a rag. He scrubbed her body too hard, leaving red marks. He poured soap onto her head, scrubbing with his free hand.

_God stop! Make it stop!! I'll escape... I'm going to... I'll run... I heard them talking... I'll have my chance... It's all I'll have! _They water stopped. She was pushed from the stall. A few towels rubbed against her wet skin and hair. A new, fresh uniform went over her body. It was white. This time there was a shirt and pants with it. They pushed her from the stall. The pole went around her neck. They came forward with the cuffs. She looked around them room, her heart racing. She was afraid of them all.

_Now! Now now!! _She hit the cuffs out of his hands and grabbed his arms. He screamed. Small discharges of electricity scattered on his arms. Blood flew from his back. She spun around and slammed her hands into the ground. The walls slammed together, the soldiers were crushed between them.

"Open fire!!" The loudness of the guns firing at her scared her. She ran at them. Her hands dragging on the floor. The soldiers in front of her were enveloped with stone hands. Their blood ran down to the floor. It was clear down the halls. She ran as fast as she could. Fear was in her mind. She didn't want to suffer anymore. She wanted to be free! She found stairs. She wasn't sure what to do. She climbed them slowly. Then heard a fimiliar voice. Anger covered the fear. She stomped her feet towards the door where the voice was coming from. A shadow was on the glass. It was him. The man who caused it all! He made her suffer. She punched through the glass and hit his face. She kicked open the door and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing out of your cell!?" He yelled. She grabbed his neck.

"You... put me in hell... you killed my family!! You made me kill thousands!! You made me suffer!" She screamed. He stuggled under her grip.

"Dammit! Let go of me!"

"If only you had let me go years ago!" She flattened her hand and stabbed it through his throat. A gurggling sound erupted from his mouth. His blood sprinkled on her face. She let go of him and stood. She was free. The alarms rang. She looked around, fear in her once more. She escaped through the doors and ran. She entered the city just a little ways from there. People were hidden in their homes. Had the men in blue coats taken this place too? She broke a window and slipped inside. Someone was in the corner. They were talking to something. There wasn't anyone there, though. She crept forward, staying hidden. An old man? His hands were clasped together.

"H... hello?" She whispered. He whimpered and looked towards her.

"Please... Don't kill me!" She crawled across the floor.

"I'm not! D-do you have... extra clothes?" She asked. He examined her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm seeking freedom..." He saw the blood on her face. She knew he understood.

"Up stairs... the door to the right. Look in the drawers of the dresser. My grand daughter's clothes should fit you," He whispered.

"Thank you..." She kept her volume to a whisper, too afraid to speak any louder. She ran upstairs and found the dresser. She dug through the clothes. Tan shorts and a white shirt. She saw a brush. She picked it up and ran it through her hair, slowly. It was a new thing to her. A booming sound came from downstairs. She gasped and ran down the stairs. The old man was gone. The door was kicked open. She ran away. Blue coats!

"There she goes!!" She leapt out the window she came in and ran. She had to find safety.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward and Alphonse Elric walked through the crowd, trying to get to the streets. They had abandoned their current mission. They were hunting for Scar. They had information that he was in East city, where they were now. Central had already reinforced their troops to look for Scar too. The Isbalan was wanted everywhere. He was on the top of the wanted list. An X-shaped scar on his face, red eyes and tan skin. He was easy to spot in a crowd. But the problem was approaching him. Scar could easily use alchemy and had killed State Alchemists by blowing their head up from the inside. Ed and Al were housing with another alchemist, Dr. Tucker. He conducted experiments for Central and sent in results that were beneficial for the State. They were closing in on the murderer.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Scar ran down the street. His hand was bloody from the men he had killed. Fresh blood dripped from his hand from the poor beast he had freed from it's horrible life. What the alchemists had called a 'chimera'. Half beast half human. This was a little girl fused together with a dog. A bullet skimmed the corner next to his head. He quickly ran away. They were getting close. He ran into the crowd of people. He had to hide somewhere. He saw more alchemists ahead. They weren't paying attention to the crowd, they were searching allyways. No guns were visible on them. He hid in an allyway a little ways from him. He stopped to catch his breath. A dead end. A bunch of garbage and boxes were pushed against the wall. He heard whimpering. He saw a girl laying on the ground, her legs were bleeding. She had tears streaming down her face. She was staring at him. She was afraid, Scar could tell.

"What are you doing back here?" He growled. She whimpered and dragged herself further into the garbage, hiding herself. He heard footsteps drawing closer to the allway. He pulled a hood over his head.

"There she is!" The soldiers yelled. They were looking for her?

"You've had your last chance! We've got orders to kill you on sight."

"Excuse us, sir." They pushed Scar out of the way and drew out their pistols. The girl whimpered and pushed herself back into the garbage, she wasn't moving her legs.

"That won't help..." He looked between the girl and the men. Her fear bothered him. She was shaking too much. They cocked their guns. Scar punched the closest one to him as hard as he could. The other turned.

"What the hell!?" He saw Scar's eyes.

"Scar!!" Scar grabbed his face. The back of his head blew out. He dropped him to the ground. Scar faced the girl.

"Well, they're not here anymore. So run away." She didn't move, she kept staring at him.

"Did you hear me? Run away already!" She blinked and lowered her vision. Scar heard something move. The soldier he had punched was pointing his gun at her. She let out a yelp as the shot fired went through her shoulder. He grabbed the man and threw him against the wall, breaking the back of his skull.

"Why are they after you, girl?" He asked. She didn't say anything. Blood soaked her shirt. She clutched her wound, gasping in pain. He bent down to her.

"Do you speak?" She looked at him, she wasn't very afraid anymore. At least not of him.

"What happened to your legs?" Her strength was fading fast. She wouldn't get any help back here. Not if the Alchemists were after her. He heard people enter the allway.

"We have you cornered Scar! Now put your hands up or we'll shoot!" He looked over his shoulder. Alchemists. He wanted to attack them, but this girl was in need of help. He picked her up and turned around.

"He attacked a civilian!!"

"Get him!" They opened fired. Scar leapt down the allway and hoped over them. He ran out into the crowd. The people had scattered. He had to find a safe place. She needed medical attention.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Scar was here?!" Ed yelled. He couldn't bare to look down the allway. The outline of a skeleton of a little girl, bloodied, was imprinted on the wall. His brother wasn't near the entrance. The first few seconds he saw it, he cried.

"Sorry, Ed, he left. Some men saw him running a while ago. There's a report that he was carrying a girl with him."

"A girl?! Do you know who!?"

"All we know is that she wasn't from here. We don't know who she is. We know she's a civilian." Ed punched the wall.

"Why didn't you stop him!?"

"Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled.

"Control yourself. I understand that this is extremely hard for you to take, but learn to deal with loss. Scar is wanted everywhere, it won't be long before he's seen again. You'll be filled in."

"But Colenel!"

"Brother... we really should... get out of here..." Al said. Ed looked from his brother to Mustang.

"Dammit..." He muttered. Why would Scar take a girl with him? That wasn't anything like him... They left the scene, Edward took one last look back at the bloodied skeleton. He quickly turned away, sickened by the horrible art.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Scar looked out the broken window. A few people wandered the streets, other than that; it was bare. He managed to find a small town just outside of East City where the military rarely came. An abandoned house that had been ransacked by lowly thugs. The girl was laying in the next room over. The clothed robe he had was used to wrap up her wounds. Extra scraps of cloth were laying by a bowl of water. He could hear her strained breathing from where he crouched. He stood up and stretched his arms out. His eyes wandered to his tattooed arm. His brother's arm. Made only for destruction. He walked back to the room where she lay. An old, scratchy blanket lay over her body. She seemed extremely withdrawn. The entire time he ran with her in his arms, she only clutched her shoulder and took deep breaths. She didn't whimper or cry in pain. He knelt down beside her and put his hand to her neck, checking her pulse. It surprised him. It was perfectly normal. Her breathing was still strained, but her heartbeat was below eighty. He checked the wrappings around her shoulder. There wasn't much blood. He unraveled the bandage and checked her wound. Something else surprised him; there wasn't a wound. There was barely a scar. She opened her eyes.

"You're awake," He muttered. She looked at him curiously and tilted her head to the side. He glared at her and threw away the bandages.

"Your shoulder healed amazingly fast. There isn't even a wound anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if your legs healed later tonight." She sat up and shook her head. She looked around the room.

"I'd like some answers in return for caring for you and taking you away from those Military dogs who tried to kill you." She made an unhappy face.

"I'd just at least like to know your name. What is it?" She tilted her head to the side.

_Name? My name? What is my name... What did my parents call me...? _She licked her lips and looked up at Scar. His piercing red eyes glared into hers. The word formed on her lips.

"C... Cl..." She tried to pronounce it.

"Do you not know even your own name?" He said. She tried again.

"Cla... Clara..." She whispered. Scar grunted.

"Clara? That's all? So you don't have a last name... That's fine with me. I won't judged you based on your name. Will you talk more?" She nodded, a little hesitantly.

"You're not used to talking, are you?" She shook her head.

"Tch... So why were they after you? Those military scum? Did you do something wrong?" She bit her lip and lowered her eyes. Clara turned away from him. Scar blinked.

"Are you ashamed of it?" She shook her head.

"I don't want to... talk about it..." She whispered. He could hear the hint of sadness in her voice.

"Did they do something to you?" Clara started to shake. She crossed her arms and gripped her skin. Scar looked into her eyes.

"They did something horrible, didn't they?" She took in a quick breath.

"Did they kill someone?" She let out a whimper and turned away from him. Scar grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Did they do to you what they did to me?! Did they kill your entire family, all your friends, and neighbors?" She pushed him away and tried to drag herself away from him. She started to sob.

"That's what they did... isn't it, Clara?" He said. She glanced at him over her shoulder. Scar stood up.

"I've been through the same. I've survived a genocide, saw my friends, family and comrades fall dead before me. My own brother sacrificed his life to save mine..." Tears streamed down her face. His cruel and stern expression was carved onto his face. A lifetime of heartbreak and massacre had set it on him. She bit the side of her finger and turned away from him.

"M... my family... was very close to me... Our... our village was set to b-be cleared out. W-we didn't know a-about it... until... until they came... T-They were looking for c-certain p-people with something in th-their blood... I-I was... the only one in my v-village..." She whispered. Scar's expression softened a little.

"W-when they found me... I had... I had to..." She closed her eyes.

"I had to watch... them all die..." She whispered. Scar understood her feelings. Having to watch everyone you know and love die and being completely helpless was all too fimiliar to him. That was probably the reason why she didn't want to talk. Clara might be scared of people.

"Th-Then..." Scar was drawn back from his thoughts. Her eyes opened, wide and scared. Her body shook.

"They... they made me... kill the rest..." He gasped. They made her kill her own neighbors? Anger filled his heart again.

"All... I remember wa-was the... the faces... and the... screams... and... the gun..." A small whimper escaped her lips. Scar lightly touched her shoulder.

"I can understand your feelings from having to watch you friends and family die... but to be forced to kill them; that's something I am happy I've never felt. Those military dogs have put you through too much. I understand how painful it is for you to even talk about this, let alone talk at all. I won't quesiton you any further." Clara buried her face into her arms, crying. He heard a few shouts from outside. He hurried to the window. The military.

_What the hell are they doing here so early?! I thought it would take until tomorrow for them to catch up! Now what do I do? I can't leave Clara here... They're looking for her too. Damn! _He punched the wall and went back to Clara. She was still crying.

"Clara, the military has already caught up to us. Luckily, it's getting dark out. We can hide under the cover of night to escape and th-"

"No..." She whispered. He stopped.

"No?"

"We... stay here..." She whispered.

"Huh? If we stay here, they'll find us and they will try to kill us. It's best to run." She shook her head.

"I can't move yet... even... if you carry me... my condition won't get better fast if... if I move..." Clara rubbed her legs. Scar growled.

"Dammit!" He hissed. He turned back towards the window.

"Don't worry... they won't find us..." She whispered. Something about the tone of her voice bothered Scar. It seemed a little too careless. Almost as if she was in a trace. He turned back to Clara. She was still, her hand resting on her leg and her breath still. That also bothered him. He walked to her side and bent to her level.

"Clara?" He touched her shoulder. She didn't move. Her eyes were dazed, almost as if she had died. There was a knock at the door. Scar quickly removed his hand from her back and whipped his hand around. Clara stood up and quickly walked to the door.

"I thought you couldn't walk!!" He hissed. She didn't answer him. She opened the door. Two military officers stood there. Scar cursed under his breath.

"Hello miss, we've gotten information here that Scar is in this town. If you see him, will you give a hollar?" One said. She nodded.

"Thank you. Have a nice day..." She whispered. Clara closed the door and immediatly sat down in front of it. Scar looked out the window. The military didn't even examine her face!

"Why didn't they know you!?" He said.

"I told you, they won't find us..." She whispered.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark came, Scar and Clara quckly left the small town. Scar had wrapped Clara in blankets and was carrying her on his back. She had fallen asleep shortly after the confrintation with the military and hadn't woken up since. Her sleep was deep but noisy; it seemed obvious to Scar that her dreams were haunted with horrible things. Scar ran in the deserted plains for about five hours until he finally came across another town. This one had a hospital in it. A small, abandoned shack became their shelter. Scar slept on the floor a little ways from Clara, giving her space. That night was uneasy for him, again. Sleep was light. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be a bad day.


	2. Journey

Chapter 2

Scar woke from a light sleep. Clara was no longer on the floor next to him. Crisp, cool air welcomed him to morning. The sun was barely up. It was very early. He stood up and stretched out his sore muscles. He figured Clara must have ran off somewhere, somewhere where she could live her own life. He exited the small shack and looked outside. The streets were deserted. The villagers hadn't woken up yet. He saw a shadow around the back of the shack. He peered around the corner. Clara was standing, hands behind her back and watching the sunrise. To Scar; the scene before him was amazing. She had so much trouble in her life from what little she told him, yet she could find a little bit of happiness and peace in the sunrise. A bird landed at her feet, chirping and jumping around happily. She didn't move, her eyes were glued to the sun.

"Hey." She blinked and looked towards him.

"I think you should clean up." She smiled.

"I haven't seen a sunrise in years..." She whispered.

"It's not ladylike for a girl to walk around with out at least washing her face every morning. Maybe you should think about that, especially after yesterday." He noticed she still had bandages wrapped around her legs.

"Isn't it beautiful? The colors are just dancing across the sky. It's so peaceful..." Her hair swayed across her shoulders, a few strands went to her face.

"Shouldn't you be taking those things off? You're legs are fine, aren't they?" She broke away from the sunrise and looked down at her legs.

"No, I shouldn't..." She pushed down the bandages on one leg a little. Scar's eyes widened at the ugly sight. Something was pulsing and moving under her skin. She pulled them back up. Her smile was still on her face.

"What the hell is that?!" He whispered.

"I don't know. It showed up about three years ago after I got a few shots. The state said something about inner human power to... heal..." She trailed off. Scar felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't want to know anymore what happened to Clara under the Military. She walked towards him.

"Clara..." He grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Are you going your own way now?" She stared at him. She smiled.

"No." Scar stared at her.

"What, do you want to stay with me or something?" She nodded.

"That's a horrible idea. You'll be in great danger every second you're with me. In fact, you're just commiting suicide. Anyone I become friends with gets killed." Clara walked past him and sat down in the middle of the road. She began to run her fingers through her slightly knotted hair. Scar smirked. A poor person's way of brushing hair; but a bit effective. A few people wandered out of their homes, still sleepy. Scar hid behind the shack. A couple of kids went up to her, sleepy.

"What are you doing out here?" She shrugged. They sat down around her.

"Want to play mini soccer?" She nodded. One of the kids laid a small ball in between everyones feet and spun it in a circle. The kids immediatly started batting at it with their hands. Clara laughed and quickly learned how play the game. Scar was amazed. She just escaped a prison filled with horrible memories, revealed whatever it was that was in her legs... and she was laughing? It was all to odd for him. His arm stung him. He bit his lip, concealing the pain. He went to his knees and gripped his arm.

"Dammit!" The tattoos glowed red.

_How is there a philosopher's stone here!? _He looked towerds Clara again. If he left, she could easily make a life here. He dragged himself away from the shack, heading out into the desert again.

~~~~-------~~~~

Central

The Furher paced his office. Lust and Gluttony were in with him. Lust was sitting on his desk with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"So what are you going to do, Wrath? You lost an important piece of Father's plan go and now you can't find it. The human that Hohenhiem implanted the purified philosepher's into is now on it's own. Do you realize how angry Father is with you? Purified Philosopher stones are more difficult to make than the regular ones. You have to gather so many virgins and religious leaders who are not corrupt and sacrifice them to create it. That's harder than you think..."

"Quiet Lust!! I realize what's happened! You're not doing anything to look for it, are you? There are too many places it could be..."

"Maybe I could eat it!"

"No gluttony, it's important. If you eat it, Father will be furious and kill you just to get it out. We're looking for it, not hunting it." Gluttony put a finger in his mouth.

"But I'm so hungry..."

"Yes, yes... I know..." Lust glanced at Wrath.

"Maybe you should try tracking the Elrics a little more thoroughly..."

"Why would I? They don't have anything to do with this!"

"They attract things like it like flies. I mean, they ran into Scar before they knew who he really was and Scar instantly picked a fight with them and made them personal enemies. It could seek them out 'accidentally' and try to become friends or enemies with them..." Wrath sighed.

"You have a small point... I might as well. Those two are starting to get more active..." Lust smirked.

"Of course they are... they're looking for Scar. Troubled beings attract others, don't they?"

"Yes! Yes they do!" Gluttony agreed.

"I'll send another unit to moniter the boys. But I want you to tell Envy he has to look for Scar and follow him."

"Why Scar? Why not just make him look for it?" Lust asked.

"We have two major options who are people that it may run into and stay with for a while. One is the Elric brothers... and two is Scar."

"Why would you presume that? Scar is a ruthless man who doesn't like having anything dragging him down."

"Hm... but do you realize what Scar can act like towards hurt beings? He wants to put them out of their misery. If it finds Scar... I'm certain it'll give away some of what it's been through down in those... labs... Scar will take pity on it and maybe... protect it for a while. Besides, it has the Purified Philosophers in it's blood. If it somehow tries to do major alchemy; if it tries; then that philosophers stone will become active. No one knows what a _Purified _philosophers stone can do. A philosophers stone can make us human, allow anyone to have eternal life and can give anyone immense power. Father has already told us that the Purified Philosophers stone can kill us instantly if used correctly. If we don't get it back soon... it may actually become a powerful enemy. More powerful than Hohenheim." Lust stood up.

"I'll tell Envy what he has to do. I'm sure he'll be able to find Scar easily."

"Does he know what it looks like?"

"Well... he should... he kind of tortured it every now and then..." Lust and Gluttony left the office.

~~~~--~~~~

Scar leaned against the side of the large wall. The rough bricks rubbed against his back. His arm still pained him. He couldn't understand why. It had taken him a few hours to walk to another town. This one was bigger. There were no State dogs in it. He figured it would be safe for a while. He sat on the ground, holding his arm. He wondered if Clara was doing alright. She would find out soon that he was gone. He hoped he didn't hurt her too bad. A dog came to his feet, sniffing around. It whined and peered into his eyes.

"Heh... you lost buddy?" He petted it's head.

"Well... I am too..." He muttered. The dog sat down next to him and licked his hand.

"Little dog... you have strange taste in company..." He muttered. Night came, the dog left him. Scar layed his head against the rough wall and slept for a few hours. He woke again and stood up. It was still night. The streets were clear and quiet. His arm pain was reduced to an annoying throbbing. He wandered down the streets. The town must have been quite rich. Every building was large and neat. There wasn't a single mistreated house anywhere. The public buildings were all constructed from marble. Most allyways were fenced off. But a few were opened. Everynow and then, Scar passed a fenced off allyway with the fence nearly torn off. He could makeout human shapes laying in the allways. He saw someone running across the street. A few more climbed out of a window and ran the same way he did. They went into an open allyway. Scar flattened himself against the home before the allway. He could hear them.

"So we're leaving them in there. Got it? Erin, did you get the loot?"

"Oh yeah. They had a huge load of cash hidden in the back of a closet. Tch! Such idiots!"

"Man... I gotta tell ya... their daughter was really nice..." The group laughed.

"I can still hear her! Remember how she was? Ohh! AH! Ah!!" The group laughed harder.

"Hello?" A shy girls voice called down the allway. Scar carefully looked down the allway. She standing at the end of the allyway. She was in a cloak.

"Eh? Oh... a pretty little girl, eh? Come here sweety! We won't hurt you!" The group chuckled.

"Um... w-who are you?" They stood up. A few pulled out knives and hid them behind their backs.

"We're friends! Come here little girl! If you're lost... we'll tell you where you need to go..." Scar knew they only meant to harm her. She started walking towards them.

"Well... I... I'm looking f-for... um..." Her voice was barely a whisper. The group surrounded her. Scar couldn't believe how stupid she was.

"You're looking for... a good time?" One asked.

"W-w-what??" She studdered.

"Well you found a good time!" The group laughed and started grabbing at her.

"No!" Scar ran down the allway. He punched one of the men in the head, sending him flying to the ground.

"What the hell!?"

"Stay out of our business if you know what's good for you!!" They yelled.

"You shouldn't be doing such shameful things to a girl! And shouldn't you return what's not yours to that family back there?" He said. The girl took immediate action. Instead of running, which was what Scar expected, she began to attack them. Her kicks and punches here weak but fast. Then she did something that Scar never expected. She slammed her hands into the ground. Small electric currents ran through the dirt. Large stone hands came up and grabbed each thug and held him tightly to the ground. They struggled against the hands. She stood over one of them and stared at him.

"Never do wrong again... or I'll kill you..." Her voice made Scar a bit scared.

"W-we got it!! We swear we won't-!"

"You're lying..." She bent down over the thug and poked his cheek.

"Lying... is a sin... sinners... get punished..." Her finger wandered to his eye. She quickly pressed down. A spurt of blood and a scream filled the air. She stood up.

"Shut up." He immediatly bit his lip to conceal his scream. She looked to Scar.

"I found you!" She whispered. Scar blinked.

"E-excuse me?" She walked towards him.

"I found you!" She whispered again. She ran to him and hugged him. Scar knew her now.

"Clara? How did... how did you find me? Why didn't you stay back there?!" He gave a furious hiss. She smiled.

"I don't know!" A few drops of blood were on her face.

"Why did you destroy his eye?" Clara stared at him. She shrugged.

"They did a bad thing and..." Scar pushed her away.

"A little girl like you shouldn't do things like that." Clara grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not a little girl!" She said.

"Oh? Then how old are you?" Scar glared at her.

"I'm 20 years old!" She was 20? To Scar, she didn't look anywhere near twenty.

"Fine... now let's hurry up and get out of here... I'm sure the townspeople will wake up soon because of what you did..." He walked away. Clara followed him, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry..." Scar ignored her.

"You shouldn't even be following me in the first place."

"But..." Clara let out a sad sigh. Scar saw a train station a little ways away.

"We're getting on a train once it gets here. We'll have to get on the back or something. I can't let anyone see my face. Plus we have no money." Clara undid the cloak she was wearing and put it around Scar's shoulders.

"Huh?" He looked down on her.

"You used up your cloak on me and... well... it gets chilly at night..." She whispered. Scar began to take it off.

"And it has a hood!! You can hide your face!" She said suddenly. He stopped. He understood now. She was trying to repay him. He put the cloak on and pulled the hood over his head.

"Thank you." She nodded and looked at her feet as they walked.

Morning came slowly. The first train arrived. A few people were lined up to get on. Scar lead Clara to the other side of the train. He showed her how to hand onto the bottom of the train and sneak into the cargo section of the train through a bottom hatch. Clara hung on for dear life. The noises around her were scaring her. Scar could see her shaking from where he lay. The train whistled. He heard the door above them close.

"Ok, I'm going to open the hatch." He quickly grabbed the hatch and started to undo the lock. It was jammed.

"Dammit! I can't do alchemy on this with so many people around!" He grunted.

"Is it... stuck?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, but I can get it!" He strained against the turn handle with all his strength, it would move. The train let out a hiss. The brakes were let loose. The train began to inch ahead. Clara slowly crawled towards Scar.

"Let me see," She whispered. She placed a hand on the turn handle and closed her eyes. There was a loud snapping sound, the hatch opened. Scar quickly climbed in and helped Clara, just as the train left the station. Scar closed the hatch and looked around. It was packed full of luggage and boxes. A few animals were in cages. Clara sat in front of a small fox and began to play with it's tail. Scar sat down and wiped the sweat from his face.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Clara didn't look at him.

"I don't know..."

"Do you know alchemy?" He asked.

"What's that?" Clara asked. Her voice was still a whisper. Scar grunted.

"Never mind..." She didn't know what alchemy was? He thought it was suspicious. She had performed alchemy twice in front of him so far. Yet she didn't know what it was. She didn't even need a circle. Just like Edward. He watched her carefully. Whoever she was, whatever she was, she was different than normal humans. It must be a result from when she was being experimented on under the Military. A few minutes went by. Clara started roaming around the cargo and jumping up onto crates like a curious child. She peered out the small window in silent awe. Scar stared at the fox she had played with before. It had laid down, some pain was in it's eyes. In the corner of it's cage, there was newspaper with some spots of blood on it. It was a sick animal. The fun it had playing with Clara must have brightened it's day up a lot. There was a loud thump sound coming from where Clara was.

"Clara, be careful. The train has rough spots. I suggest you try to not stand on the crates. They could tip over." He peered over to where she had been standing. She wasn't there anymore. He shook his head. She was probably just laying on the floor, momentarily shocked from the small fall. He looked at the fox again, it's eyes were open and it was looking towards where Clara was at; his eyes seemed worried.

"Hmm..." Scar stood up.

"Clara?" He saw her hand, laying limp behind a pile of old clothing.

"Clara?" He walked over to her and stopped. Blood was dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were dazed and blood was sliding down her cheeks. He knelt down beside her and took her pulse. It was uneven and faint.

"Clara!" He tapped her cheek. Some of her blood rubbed on his skin. He ignored it and shook her.

"Wake up!" He yelled. She didn't move. He listened to her breathing. It was very light and short. The animals that were in the cart with them began to whine and yip. Scar looked around. The female animals were clawing at the locks, trying to get out. The males were laying down and making worried faces towards Clara. It was odd. It was almost as if Clara has a special connection with animals. His right hand touched her face. His arm stung.

"Dammit! The hell?" His arm was glowing faintly.

_She doesn't have a philosopher's stone with her, does she?! _He tried to ignore the pain and began to wipe away her blood. He undid the cloak around him and laid it under her head.

"Clara! Wake up, dammit!" He muttered. A faint, white marking on her forehead glowed a little. It was in the shape of a circle with a dot in the middle of it. Her eyes opened, she sat up straight. She took in deep, sudden breaths. Her eyes were still dazed. She frantically looked around.

"M... Mother?" She whimpered. Scar blinked. Mother? What did she mean by that?

"M-Mom?! Father?! Oh my god!!" Tears dripped from her eyes. She scooted herself against the crates behind her.

"Brother!! No! What do you want!? Why are you- Agh!! NO!!" She screamed, she held her head as if someone was pulling her hair. She kicked and screamed in agony.

"Let me go!! NO! W-what?! I... I don't know!" Her eyes widdened in fear.

"B... but I-!" She clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Brother!" She whispered. She crawled forward.

"Brother! I can't leave you here! No!" She felt for what Scar thought to be a hand.

"I can't leave you! I just can't!" She stopped, as if she was listening.

"Hurry brother! They're coming! Hurry!" She started crawling away, tugging at an unseen hand. She looked around.

"I'm sorry brother!" She whispered. She crawled away and hid between two crates. She cried, then she held her breath. After a few seconds, she let out a sudden cry.

"Ahh!!! Brother!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked up above her.

"No! No! No please!! NO!! I don't want to die! Please stop!! No!!" She sobbed and screamed over and over again at an unseen person to stop and go away. Scar couldn't stand hearing her scream anymore, he understood what she was reinacting. It was when the military dogs came to her village and massacred her whole town.

"Clara! Snap out of it!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Look at my eyes! Look at me... come back to reality. Just forget the past. Don't relive it. Look at me," He said. Clara stared at him, her frightened eyes filled with tears and terror.

"Forget... your past. You're here with me, Scar. Remember me? Just look at me. Come back to reality. Snap out of it," He said again. Clara closed her eyes and sank against his chest. Scar craddled her limp body against him. She was like a small child. When she was frightened, she sought out comfort and someone to cry to. When she was joyful and happy, she wanted someone to share it with to make them happy and joyful. When she was angry, she threw a temper tantrum like a small child. Scar petted her hair and waited for her to calm down. She was sobbing into his chest. She had let herself go so suddenly, now she had to recover from the traumitizing memory. She clutched his shirt tightly in her delicate hands. She was shaking all over. Scar wondered to himself how she could live with such a horrible past and live with having to dream it every night. He felt Clara raise her head. She peered up at him like an innocent child and rested her lips on his chest. He could feel the heat radiating from her trembling body. He peered down at her.

"Just relax. I know it's a horrible thing to live through... I completely understand..." He whispered. She closed her eyes and let out a hot breath. She wrapped her arms around his middle and tugged him closer to her. To Scar, it looked like she was sleeping against his body. Her soft, brown hair drifting down over her pale face and delicate, smooth, pale hands clutching the back of his shirt. Her thin body resting between him and his arms. Her smell filling his senses. Her breathing became smooth and deep. She was asleep. Scar carefully laid her body down on the cloak near them. He sat by her and watched her sleep. Clara was strange to him. But she was also innocent, alone, and beautiful. Scar's eyes drifted towards the animals that were yipping earlier during Clara's strange attack. They were all laying in the cages, peaceful and asleep. He sighed and looked at Clara's face again, she was staring at him.

"That was a short sleep," He muttered. She blinked and smiled softly.

"Why'd you let go?" She whispered. Scar stared at her.

"What?"

"You let go... I was comfortable. Now I'm cold." She sat up and tilted her head to the side. Scar looked away.

"So what? It's not that big of deal. Get a blanket or something. There's plenty."

"But the floor's too hard... Please? I don't want to sleep on a cold hard floor. I feel like I'm... back there again..." She whispered. He felt guilt rise up in his gut. Scar scratched his cheek and didn't look at her.

"Fine..." He mumbled. Clara crawled over to Scar and rested her head against his chest. She sat on his lap and pulled his arms over her body. She cuddled up against his chest and closed her eyes.

_God, this is embaressing... _Her body went limp in his arms. He looked down at her. Her mouth was open a bit, her chest rose up and down with each deep breath. Her scent filled his senses again. He let out a sigh. Her head rolled to the left a little bit. Her hair drifted over her face. He made a smooth move to brush it out of her eyes. His fingers brushed against her skin. It was smooth and soft against his rough fingers. Scar crossed his arms over her again. She shifted suddenly in her sleep, her hands drifted over his arms; her fingers gripped his skin gently. Scar rested his chin on her head and took in a deep breath of her scent.

"No..." Scar retracted his chin from her head. She was still asleep. He smirked.

_Sleep talk..._

"No..." She curled up into a ball in his lap. It must be a bad dream.

"No! Don't like... peanut butter..." She muttered. Scar felt a laugh climb up his throat. She shifted and turned her head to the side.

"Bad! No....... stupid... yellow back... ugh... reed flies..." She muttered. Scar bit his lip, a laugh at the tip of his tongue. He let out a snickered and took in a deep breath. He shook with concealed laughter. Clara moaned and jumped out of his arms.

"Oh my god jellyfish!!" She screamed. She looked around and bit her finger.

"Oh... uh..." She looked behind her. Scar had his hands clamped over his mouth, his eyes wet with tears.

"Something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.


	3. Move On

Chapter 4

Three days later...

Edward and Alphonse Elric gazed at a map that was pinned up on a bullentin board. Ed was trying to figure out where exactly they were. Al was trying to ignore the stares that were glued to him.

"How the hell do you figure out where you are on this thing!? I would at least expect some sort of dot!" Al pointed to a small red dot.

"That's a dot." Ed's eyebrow twitched.

"Why'd they make it so small!?" Winry grabbed Ed's ponytail.

"Ow!!! Winry!! Quit pulling on my hair!!"

"Well then maybe you should be nice next time and wait for me when we unload the train!" She landed a fist on the top of his head.

"Well I thought you had already left the train! I didn't see you!"

"Of course you didn't... you're too short to see over the crowd!" Ed turned around and grabbed Winry's cheeks.

"What was that!?" Winry landed a blow across Ed's head again.

"Don't do that to me! I'm a lady!!"

"What lady!?"

"Oh!!!" Winry tackled Ed to the ground and started to punch him. She pulled his hair above her head.

"HA!! Now learn your place, Edward Elric!!"

"Um... Winry?"

"What Al?" A crowd had gathered around the fight.

"Ohh..." Winry released Ed and stood up.

"Ahehehe... sorry!"

"See what you did, Winry? You made a scene."

"Grrr!!"

"Well... it looks like a market square isn't too far from here. We'll go there and ask around about a place to stay and where we can get directions and all that. Come on, Al." Ed and Al started to walk out of the station.

"Hey!! You guys can't just leave without helping me with my stuff!! Get back here!!"

~~~~---~~~~

Scar lifted up a crate to carry into a bakery. Once he entered, he regretted it. A yellow head and a walking suit of armor were inside, talking to the owner. He carried the crate behind the counter, hiding his face.

"Thank you." Scar nodded to the helper and held out a pencil and paper. He signed it and waved him off.

"So we're just wanting to know if you've seen anyone around here with red eyes or a man with a scar on his face traveling with a woman with dark hair."

"Well... a lot of women around here have dark hair. It's hard to remember what everybody looks like with the people who come and go everyday. But as for the hotel, there's a few places around here that'll be happy to home you for a low cost." Scar quickly left. They were here to search for him. He should have known. He quickly got onto the cart and pulled his hood over his head. He snapped the reigns, signaling the horses to move.

~~~~---~~~~

Winry picked up a few tulips and smelled them.

"Oh, these are really fresh!" She noticed some lavender and rose.

"Wow... so many different flowers. Forget me nots? I haven't seen these in a long time!" Clara drifted back around the counter, setting up some extra bags and cleaning off some shelves.

"Excuse me, do you have some sort of special where you can make your own bouquet?" Clara stared at her, then put a finger to her lips.

"I... think so... There's a special... where you can get ten flowers of any kind, not roses, and it's under 8-"

"Yeah, like that one!" Winry smiled.

"Ok... you can... pick anything..." Clara plucked some dead leaves off of some violets and hid back behind the counter. Winry picked out a batch of matching flowers and set them on the counter. Clara carefully slid them into a bag and counted the plants.

"So... do you know of any automail or... machanic shops around here?" She handed Clara the money for the plants.

"There's a carpenter shop across from here... that's all... that I know of anyway..." She said softly. Clara handed Winry her change and flowers.

"Oh... ok... thank you!"

"Winry!"

"Eep!!" She jumped and dropped the flowers.

"Ed!! Look what you did! Grr!" She landed a kick across his face.

"Ouch! Dammit Winry! What the hell was that for!?" Clara quickly picked up the flowers and handed them to Winry. Ed glanced at her.

"Oh, hey, do you know where some... I don't know... some sort of base for the military is?" Clara stiffened.

"Uh... um..."

"Questions about town?" The shop owner arrived from the back. Clara felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Clara here is a bit new to the town. She wouldn't know anything like that. It's hard to find the military base here. It's very small. Our town's citizens made up their own police force. If you go by the train station..." Clara hid in the back room. Fear had covered her mind. She sat down against the wall and took in a few deep breaths. She heard them leave. Someone else came in.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for some... purple roses..." Clara stiffened at the voice. It was of the woman from last night.

"Purple? Well... I don't have purple roses... I have white, pink, red, and maroon."

"Hmm... well... some red ones are fine." Clara peeked out of the door. The lush, wavy hair was high above the counter. Pale skin and purple eyes were looking at the old woman. She held up a bouquet of red roses to her nose.

"Oh these are lovely..." Clara felt rage slowly cover her mind. She gripped the doorframe hard, gritting her teeth to hold back a scream of rage. She felt a tingling sensation on her forehead. She hid behind the wall again and felt her forehead. In the dark, there was a small light leaking out from it.

_Urgh! Go away! Leave me alone! Go away! Go away!!_

"Clara! Could you bring up some roses? Red ones, please?" The old woman called. Clara shook her head and stood up, trying to hide her discomfort. She quickly found the roses and grabbed a handful of them. Ignoring the pain from the thorns, she walked out to the storefront and handed the old woman the roses. The beautiful woman stared at her, a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank you. Could you also ring those up? I'll put these in their hold." The old woman walked to the shelf of roses. Clara took to roses from the woman's hand and set them on the counter, keeping her eyes down.

"Here..." Clara handed her the roses.

"Hmm... Keep them... I think you'll need them for when you die..." She whispered. Clara's eyes widened. She looked up, the woman was gone. The shop owner was humming to herself. Clara ran to the back room and sat down behind a few buckets. Her breath was quick. She held the roses tightly in her hands. Blood trickled down her arm.

_When I die? Why... when!? What was she... talking about? No! No! _She put her hands to her head. A ringing sound was all she heard, then she heard screams.

_Go away! Not now! Just... Stop! STOP!! _

"Clara! Your gentleman friend is here for you!" She let out a whimper and drop the roses. The ringing stopped. She rested her head against the crate behind her and gasped for her breath.

"Clara! Did you hear me? Your gentleman friend is here for you!" Clara shook her head and wiped the blood off of her arms. She stood up and regained herself. Her vision was a little blurry.

"Yes?" She walked out of the back room. Scar was standing in front of the counter. A worried and impatient look on his face.

"Is it almost the end of your shift? Or... did I come early?" The shop owner chuckled.

"Oh she can leave a few minutes early. Usually by this time of day it's slow." She left them alone.

"Clara... you look pale. And there's blood dripping from your hand." Scar lowered his voice.

"Did you see any military?" She shook her head.

"I saw... a man in armor... and... um... that's all..."

"Armor... that would be Alphonse Elric..."

"Elric?"

"He's a young brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist." Clara stiffened.

"Fullmetal?"

"Yeah... some fifteen year old kid with blond hair." She loosened up.

_It's not him... _

"Why is your hand bleeding?"

"Oh... just a cut..." She hid her hand behind her. Scar stepped forward and grasped her wrist. He examined the wound.

"Just a cut? There are small punture holes all over your hand. What happened?"

"Uh... I just... grabbed some roses too hard!"

"These are multiple wounds." Clara pulled her hand back.

"I... um..." She blushed a little and ran to the back room. Scar let out an irritated sigh and followed her.

"Clara-" She stood in front of him, hiding something behind her back.

"What do you have?" She held up a bouquet of roses.

"That woman... from that night... she came here..." She whispered, a tear slid down her cheek. Scar saw the fresh blood still on the stems of the flowers.

"She scared you? Did she hurt you?" Clara handed the bouquet to Scar.

"I don't want them..." She whispered.

"What?" She didn't answer him.

"S... Scar..."

"Hm?"

"I'm... I'm not going to die... am I?" Scar saw her trembling. He hesitated, unsure as of what to say.

"Well... not any time soon. Every human dies at the end of their lifespan. But I'm certain you will not be murdered." Clara let out a whimper.

"B... But she said... that I-I was going to die..." She cried. Scar dropped the roses.

"Then fight that statement. Don't believe what she says. She only said that because she can't die."

"She can't?"

"No... she is a cursed being that is forced to live forever. I don't really believe that she will live forever... but she will live beyond any normal lifetime. Just remember that you have the pleasure of experiencing human emotions. She doesn't." Clara lowered her eyes.

"Ok..." Scar put his arm around her shoulder and gently lead her out of the shop. The old woman waved them off and started closing the shop. They went down a few allyways, avoiding crowds so they wouldn't have a chance of being reported to the Elric brothers. In a few minutes, they were at the small shed they stayed in. Scar opened the door for Clara and examined the street behind them. A few people walked along it, getting home. He didn't see anything unusual. Clara was sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with a mouse. Scar knelt down next to her, the mouse scurried away.

"If those two are here... we'll have to start keeping an extra low profile. We can't go out at night anymore. Unless it involves us getting out of this town or for the work we have, then it's alright. Clara?" Clara was staring at the floor, tears rolling down her face.

"Why do we have to hide?" She whispered. Scar sighed.

"We don't want to get caught, do we? We have to stay hidden." He rubbed her back. Clara wiped away some tears with her hand and brought her knees up to her chin.

"Listen... I know you saw those... monsters today... and I know they seem scary; but they're idiots. Especially the fat one. He just thinks about eating all the time! The only one you really have to worry about is Envy. The one with long spikey hair. He's a troublemaker. Lust, the woman, will talk at first. It should give you enough time to run. As long as I'm here... you won't get hurt..."

"Aww, how sweet!" Scar stood up and got in front of Clara. Envy was standing in the doorway.

"How'd you get here?!"

"I followed you, Scar-boy. Don't act surprised. You knew we'd show up sooner or later. I see you're friends with that little twit over there..." Envy sniggered. Clara started to shake, her cries were muffled in her arms.

"Oh! Is the little girl crying? Suck it up!" Scar leapt at Envy. Envy quickly dodged him and slid for Clara.

"Dammit!" Scar smacked his hand on the ground. Red electricity traveled through the floor and brought up a hump of wood, throwing Envy off course.

"Well! Someone's protective of a lowlife! Haha!" Clara peered out at Envy, her eyes were filled with hate. Envy saw the glowing symbol on her forehead.

"Don't try to do anything you twit!! I'll rip your arms off!" He yelled. Scar got in front of Envy and pushed him through the wall. They were out in the open. Clara hadn't moved, she was buried back in her arms again. Scar threw punches and kicks at Envy. Few landed. Envy was too swift and fast for Scar.

"So Scar, what's it like having a murderer around?" He ducked under a punch.

"A murderer who has killed thousands of people already and contains thousands of lives inside her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He threw a sharp rock at Envy and turned it into a spike, grazing Envy hair as he leapt up to dodge it. Scar clap his hands together and let a storm of electricity surge from his palm at Envy. He quickly dodged it and ran at Scar, throwing fast punches and kicks at him; talking while doing so.

"Oh you know! Think back, Scar... Don't you remember some military cars mounted on the ridge overlooking Ishbala? Didn't you see people standing there? Didn't you see someone doing alchemy on the people of the town?" Envy landed a heavy punch.

"Think, Scar-boy. She killed nearly all of your town by herself. She was brought in last, I think it was a few minutes before you and your few friends escaped. Haha! What a sight that was!"

"What are you yapping about you cayote?!"

"Let's see... it was... how long? Oh yes... I think a year or two since she had been taken from her family when she arrived at Ishbala..." Scar felt anger in his heart grow.

"What?"

"Yes... the government wanted to see what she could do with her power. Just like little Ed, she could do alchemy without a circle! Haha! When she got there... oh you should have seen her face as she killed them all!!" Scar lunged at Envy. They were a few feet from the shack. Clara was still visable through the hole in the wall.

"Stop spouting lies, you snake!" Envy grinned and kicked Scar off of him.

"They aren't lies..." Envy backed up and stood over Clara. She was trembling.

"You remember, don't ya brat? Remember that desert you went through? Those red eyed people and they're screams when they died?" He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head up to face him.

"Oh yeah! Just look at that face Scar! She's going nuts! She remembers it all too well!" Clara was crying hard and her hands were trying to cover her face.

"What...? No! Clara! Don't give in to his lies!"

"They... aren't lies..." She whispered. Scar stared at her.

"What are you saying?" Envy pulled Clara to her feet.

"Come on ya little twerp! Make a struggle and your Scar-boy gets killed!" Envy pulled Clara along with him. Clara snatched her hand away from him and made a run for it, keeping her head down and eyes away from Scar. Scar got to his feet. Envy dashed to Clara and stood in front of her.

"Oh no you don't!" Clara slid to the ground and let herself sink into it. Scar stared at the empty spot in awe.

"Oh crap! Not again! Where are you ya worm!? Get out here!" A pillar of stone erupted out of the ground beneath Envy, sending him up into the sky. Clara came out of the ground, stone spikes covered her hands.

"Ahhh!!" She screamed as she flew at him. In the air, Envy smacked every strike she threw at him away.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!" Envy grabbed her arm and threw her below him. Envy twisted around in the air and landed a heavy kick into her gut. It winded her greatly. The spikes on her hands came off as she landed on the ground. Clara rolled onto her side, clutching her stomach and coughing.

"Clara!" Scar got to his feet and ran at Envy. Envy grinned and quickly slid past him, to Clara.

"Come're ya little worm!" Envy reached out for Clara, ready to grab her and run. Clara pulled a hand away from her gut and tapped the ground. A huge snake of stone and dirt came out of ground and reared at Envy. Envy barely jumped back in time to dodge it. It lunged at Envy, clamping his side down as it dragged him into the ground.

"Dammit!! Let me go! You little bitch!!" He screamed just as his head went under the dirt. Clara panted for breath and gripped her stomach again. Scar shook his head.

_There is just no way she was in Ishbala... or anyway she could have... killed anyone! Damn Envy... he confused Clara. I just know he did. But still... I have to be careful... Envy could be telling the truth and just exageratting it to worry me..._

"S... Scar..." Clara gasped. The pain from the kick to her gut had winded her greatly. Scar saw something glowing her forehead.

"Clara, you're fine... how... how did you do that?" He asked as he sat her up. Clara coughed again.

"I don't know..." The ground beneath them rumbled. Two hands sprang out of the ground and grabbed Clara. Envy popped out, both him and Clara went flying through the air.

"You damn little bitch!! I'll fucking kill you!" Envy punched Clara a few times in the face and held her under his arm.

"You're just so damn lucky Father is lookin' for ya!!" Scar ran after Envy.

"Hey! Let her go!" Envy peered over his shoulder and smirked.

"So you do care about this little brat, huh? Too bad, Scar-boy! Father wants her restrained pronto! You aren't going to see her for a long time!" Clara was knocked out. The symbol still glowed on her head.

"Clara! Dammit!" Scar touched the side of the shack with his right hand. The wood changed shape into a few spikes and launched at Envy. He was stabbed by one of them. Clara fell to the ground. She coughed again.

"Dammit, Scar! Stay out of this if you know what's good for you!" Envy dove back to get Clara.

"Envy!" A woman's voice yelled. Envy stopped just a few feet from Clara. Lust was standing on top of a roof, Gluttony next to her.

"What are you doing!? Can't you get anything done without making a commotion!? People are waking and are already getting weapons to come out here! Father has agreed to take you off this assignment. Let's go." Envy growled at her.

"Oh please! She's right here! Just let me get her really quick-"

"Envy!" Lust yelled. Envy let out a yell of anger.

"Fine!" He leapt up to the roof with Lust. They disappeared. Scar ran to Clara's side and lifted her up in his arms.

"Clara?" She let out a pained groan. Scar stared at the symbol on her forehead.

"The hell...?"

"Scar!!" Edward Elric yelled from a little ways away. Scar looked towards him.

"Damn... I have no time for you now, child."

"You have time right now!" Edward transformed his automail into a sword. He ran at Scar fullspeed. Scar picked up Clara and faced Ed. He stopped.

"Who is that? Scar! What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything."

"So unconcious and in your hands..."

"That means nothing. You were close to seeing Envy, Lust and Gluttony. I guess you're just too slow to find them." Scar felt his arm throbbing again. He took a step back. Ed ran forward again.

"Let her go, Scar!!" Clara weakly grasped Scar's coat.

"Scar..." She whispered.

"Sorry Clara... you're safer with him than with me..." He muttered. Scar gently set Clara on the ground. She didn't let go of his coat. He took her hand away from the cloth and ran away. Ed stopped.

"You coward!" He yelled.

"Brother, who is that?" Al asked, behind Ed. Edward bent down and brushed some hair out of Clara's face.

"I don't know... I haven't seen her before... Oh wait... she was at that... that flower shop!" Al examined her face.

"What would Scar want with her? Oh... brother... something on her forehead is glowing?" Ed looked at her forehead, examining the symbol.

"It... seems fimiliar... Let's get her to Winry. I'm sure she'll fix her up a bit. She can't just specialize in automail and know nothing about the human body now can she?" Al picked Clara up and followed Ed back to the hotel. Scar let out a sad sigh from where he was hiding. He knew Clara was in better hands. In the meantime while she was with Ed and Al, he could think over what Envy had said.


	4. Eventful

Chapter 4

Three days later...

Edward and Alphonse Elric gazed at a map that was pinned up on a bullentin board. Ed was trying to figure out where exactly they were. Al was trying to ignore the stares that were glued to him.

"How the hell do you figure out where you are on this thing!? I would at least expect some sort of dot!" Al pointed to a small red dot.

"That's a dot." Ed's eyebrow twitched.

"Why'd they make it so small!?" Winry grabbed Ed's ponytail.

"Ow!!! Winry!! Quit pulling on my hair!!"

"Well then maybe you should be nice next time and wait for me when we unload the train!" She landed a fist on the top of his head.

"Well I thought you had already left the train! I didn't see you!"

"Of course you didn't... you're too short to see over the crowd!" Ed turned around and grabbed Winry's cheeks.

"What was that!?" Winry landed a blow across Ed's head again.

"Don't do that to me! I'm a lady!!"

"What lady!?"

"Oh!!!" Winry tackled Ed to the ground and started to punch him. She pulled his hair above her head.

"HA!! Now learn your place, Edward Elric!!"

"Um... Winry?"

"What Al?" A crowd had gathered around the fight.

"Ohh..." Winry released Ed and stood up.

"Ahehehe... sorry!"

"See what you did, Winry? You made a scene."

"Grrr!!"

"Well... it looks like a market square isn't too far from here. We'll go there and ask around about a place to stay and where we can get directions and all that. Come on, Al." Ed and Al started to walk out of the station.

"Hey!! You guys can't just leave without helping me with my stuff!! Get back here!!"

~~~~---~~~~

Scar lifted up a crate to carry into a bakery. Once he entered, he regretted it. A yellow head and a walking suit of armor were inside, talking to the owner. He carried the crate behind the counter, hiding his face.

"Thank you." Scar nodded to the helper and held out a pencil and paper. He signed it and waved him off.

"So we're just wanting to know if you've seen anyone around here with red eyes or a man with a scar on his face traveling with a woman with dark hair."

"Well... a lot of women around here have dark hair. It's hard to remember what everybody looks like with the people who come and go everyday. But as for the hotel, there's a few places around here that'll be happy to home you for a low cost." Scar quickly left. They were here to search for him. He should have known. He quickly got onto the cart and pulled his hood over his head. He snapped the reigns, signaling the horses to move.

~~~~---~~~~

Winry picked up a few tulips and smelled them.

"Oh, these are really fresh!" She noticed some lavender and rose.

"Wow... so many different flowers. Forget me nots? I haven't seen these in a long time!" Clara drifted back around the counter, setting up some extra bags and cleaning off some shelves.

"Excuse me, do you have some sort of special where you can make your own bouquet?" Clara stared at her, then put a finger to her lips.

"I... think so... There's a special... where you can get ten flowers of any kind, not roses, and it's under 8-"

"Yeah, like that one!" Winry smiled.

"Ok... you can... pick anything..." Clara plucked some dead leaves off of some violets and hid back behind the counter. Winry picked out a batch of matching flowers and set them on the counter. Clara carefully slid them into a bag and counted the plants.

"So... do you know of any automail or... machanic shops around here?" She handed Clara the money for the plants.

"There's a carpenter shop across from here... that's all... that I know of anyway..." She said softly. Clara handed Winry her change and flowers.

"Oh... ok... thank you!"

"Winry!"

"Eep!!" She jumped and dropped the flowers.

"Ed!! Look what you did! Grr!" She landed a kick across his face.

"Ouch! Dammit Winry! What the hell was that for!?" Clara quickly picked up the flowers and handed them to Winry. Ed glanced at her.

"Oh, hey, do you know where some... I don't know... some sort of base for the military is?" Clara stiffened.

"Uh... um..."

"Questions about town?" The shop owner arrived from the back. Clara felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Clara here is a bit new to the town. She wouldn't know anything like that. It's hard to find the military base here. It's very small. Our town's citizens made up their own police force. If you go by the train station..." Clara hid in the back room. Fear had covered her mind. She sat down against the wall and took in a few deep breaths. She heard them leave. Someone else came in.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for some... purple roses..." Clara stiffened at the voice. It was of the woman from last night.

"Purple? Well... I don't have purple roses... I have white, pink, red, and maroon."

"Hmm... well... some red ones are fine." Clara peeked out of the door. The lush, wavy hair was high above the counter. Pale skin and purple eyes were looking at the old woman. She held up a bouquet of red roses to her nose.

"Oh these are lovely..." Clara felt rage slowly cover her mind. She gripped the doorframe hard, gritting her teeth to hold back a scream of rage. She felt a tingling sensation on her forehead. She hid behind the wall again and felt her forehead. In the dark, there was a small light leaking out from it.

_Urgh! Go away! Leave me alone! Go away! Go away!!_

"Clara! Could you bring up some roses? Red ones, please?" The old woman called. Clara shook her head and stood up, trying to hide her discomfort. She quickly found the roses and grabbed a handful of them. Ignoring the pain from the thorns, she walked out to the storefront and handed the old woman the roses. The beautiful woman stared at her, a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank you. Could you also ring those up? I'll put these in their hold." The old woman walked to the shelf of roses. Clara took to roses from the woman's hand and set them on the counter, keeping her eyes down.

"Here..." Clara handed her the roses.

"Hmm... Keep them... I think you'll need them for when you die..." She whispered. Clara's eyes widened. She looked up, the woman was gone. The shop owner was humming to herself. Clara ran to the back room and sat down behind a few buckets. Her breath was quick. She held the roses tightly in her hands. Blood trickled down her arm.

_When I die? Why... when!? What was she... talking about? No! No! _She put her hands to her head. A ringing sound was all she heard, then she heard screams.

_Go away! Not now! Just... Stop! STOP!! _

"Clara! Your gentleman friend is here for you!" She let out a whimper and drop the roses. The ringing stopped. She rested her head against the crate behind her and gasped for her breath.

"Clara! Did you hear me? Your gentleman friend is here for you!" Clara shook her head and wiped the blood off of her arms. She stood up and regained herself. Her vision was a little blurry.

"Yes?" She walked out of the back room. Scar was standing in front of the counter. A worried and impatient look on his face.

"Is it almost the end of your shift? Or... did I come early?" The shop owner chuckled.

"Oh she can leave a few minutes early. Usually by this time of day it's slow." She left them alone.

"Clara... you look pale. And there's blood dripping from your hand." Scar lowered his voice.

"Did you see any military?" She shook her head.

"I saw... a man in armor... and... um... that's all..."

"Armor... that would be Alphonse Elric..."

"Elric?"

"He's a young brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist." Clara stiffened.

"Fullmetal?"

"Yeah... some fifteen year old kid with blond hair." She loosened up.

_It's not him... _

"Why is your hand bleeding?"

"Oh... just a cut..." She hid her hand behind her. Scar stepped forward and grasped her wrist. He examined the wound.

"Just a cut? There are small punture holes all over your hand. What happened?"

"Uh... I just... grabbed some roses too hard!"

"These are multiple wounds." Clara pulled her hand back.

"I... um..." She blushed a little and ran to the back room. Scar let out an irritated sigh and followed her.

"Clara-" She stood in front of him, hiding something behind her back.

"What do you have?" She held up a bouquet of roses.

"That woman... from that night... she came here..." She whispered, a tear slid down her cheek. Scar saw the fresh blood still on the stems of the flowers.

"She scared you? Did she hurt you?" Clara handed the bouquet to Scar.

"I don't want them..." She whispered.

"What?" She didn't answer him.

"S... Scar..."

"Hm?"

"I'm... I'm not going to die... am I?" Scar saw her trembling. He hesitated, unsure as of what to say.

"Well... not any time soon. Every human dies at the end of their lifespan. But I'm certain you will not be murdered." Clara let out a whimper.

"B... But she said... that I-I was going to die..." She cried. Scar dropped the roses.

"Then fight that statement. Don't believe what she says. She only said that because she can't die."

"She can't?"

"No... she is a cursed being that is forced to live forever. I don't really believe that she will live forever... but she will live beyond any normal lifetime. Just remember that you have the pleasure of experiencing human emotions. She doesn't." Clara lowered her eyes.

"Ok..." Scar put his arm around her shoulder and gently lead her out of the shop. The old woman waved them off and started closing the shop. They went down a few allyways, avoiding crowds so they wouldn't have a chance of being reported to the Elric brothers. In a few minutes, they were at the small shed they stayed in. Scar opened the door for Clara and examined the street behind them. A few people walked along it, getting home. He didn't see anything unusual. Clara was sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with a mouse. Scar knelt down next to her, the mouse scurried away.

"If those two are here... we'll have to start keeping an extra low profile. We can't go out at night anymore. Unless it involves us getting out of this town or for the work we have, then it's alright. Clara?" Clara was staring at the floor, tears rolling down her face.

"Why do we have to hide?" She whispered. Scar sighed.

"We don't want to get caught, do we? We have to stay hidden." He rubbed her back. Clara wiped away some tears with her hand and brought her knees up to her chin.

"Listen... I know you saw those... monsters today... and I know they seem scary; but they're idiots. Especially the fat one. He just thinks about eating all the time! The only one you really have to worry about is Envy. The one with long spikey hair. He's a troublemaker. Lust, the woman, will talk at first. It should give you enough time to run. As long as I'm here... you won't get hurt..."

"Aww, how sweet!" Scar stood up and got in front of Clara. Envy was standing in the doorway.

"How'd you get here?!"

"I followed you, Scar-boy. Don't act surprised. You knew we'd show up sooner or later. I see you're friends with that little twit over there..." Envy sniggered. Clara started to shake, her cries were muffled in her arms.

"Oh! Is the little girl crying? Suck it up!" Scar leapt at Envy. Envy quickly dodged him and slid for Clara.

"Dammit!" Scar smacked his hand on the ground. Red electricity traveled through the floor and brought up a hump of wood, throwing Envy off course.

"Well! Someone's protective of a lowlife! Haha!" Clara peered out at Envy, her eyes were filled with hate. Envy saw the glowing symbol on her forehead.

"Don't try to do anything you twit!! I'll rip your arms off!" He yelled. Scar got in front of Envy and pushed him through the wall. They were out in the open. Clara hadn't moved, she was buried back in her arms again. Scar threw punches and kicks at Envy. Few landed. Envy was too swift and fast for Scar.

"So Scar, what's it like having a murderer around?" He ducked under a punch.

"A murderer who has killed thousands of people already and contains thousands of lives inside her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He threw a sharp rock at Envy and turned it into a spike, grazing Envy hair as he leapt up to dodge it. Scar clap his hands together and let a storm of electricity surge from his palm at Envy. He quickly dodged it and ran at Scar, throwing fast punches and kicks at him; talking while doing so.

"Oh you know! Think back, Scar... Don't you remember some military cars mounted on the ridge overlooking Ishbala? Didn't you see people standing there? Didn't you see someone doing alchemy on the people of the town?" Envy landed a heavy punch.

"Think, Scar-boy. She killed nearly all of your town by herself. She was brought in last, I think it was a few minutes before you and your few friends escaped. Haha! What a sight that was!"

"What are you yapping about you cayote?!"

"Let's see... it was... how long? Oh yes... I think a year or two since she had been taken from her family when she arrived at Ishbala..." Scar felt anger in his heart grow.

"What?"

"Yes... the government wanted to see what she could do with her power. Just like little Ed, she could do alchemy without a circle! Haha! When she got there... oh you should have seen her face as she killed them all!!" Scar lunged at Envy. They were a few feet from the shack. Clara was still visable through the hole in the wall.

"Stop spouting lies, you snake!" Envy grinned and kicked Scar off of him.

"They aren't lies..." Envy backed up and stood over Clara. She was trembling.

"You remember, don't ya brat? Remember that desert you went through? Those red eyed people and they're screams when they died?" He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head up to face him.

"Oh yeah! Just look at that face Scar! She's going nuts! She remembers it all too well!" Clara was crying hard and her hands were trying to cover her face.

"What...? No! Clara! Don't give in to his lies!"

"They... aren't lies..." She whispered. Scar stared at her.

"What are you saying?" Envy pulled Clara to her feet.

"Come on ya little twerp! Make a struggle and your Scar-boy gets killed!" Envy pulled Clara along with him. Clara snatched her hand away from him and made a run for it, keeping her head down and eyes away from Scar. Scar got to his feet. Envy dashed to Clara and stood in front of her.

"Oh no you don't!" Clara slid to the ground and let herself sink into it. Scar stared at the empty spot in awe.

"Oh crap! Not again! Where are you ya worm!? Get out here!" A pillar of stone erupted out of the ground beneath Envy, sending him up into the sky. Clara came out of the ground, stone spikes covered her hands.

"Ahhh!!" She screamed as she flew at him. In the air, Envy smacked every strike she threw at him away.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!" Envy grabbed her arm and threw her below him. Envy twisted around in the air and landed a heavy kick into her gut. It winded her greatly. The spikes on her hands came off as she landed on the ground. Clara rolled onto her side, clutching her stomach and coughing.

"Clara!" Scar got to his feet and ran at Envy. Envy grinned and quickly slid past him, to Clara.

"Come're ya little worm!" Envy reached out for Clara, ready to grab her and run. Clara pulled a hand away from her gut and tapped the ground. A huge snake of stone and dirt came out of ground and reared at Envy. Envy barely jumped back in time to dodge it. It lunged at Envy, clamping his side down as it dragged him into the ground.

"Dammit!! Let me go! You little bitch!!" He screamed just as his head went under the dirt. Clara panted for breath and gripped her stomach again. Scar shook his head.

_There is just no way she was in Ishbala... or anyway she could have... killed anyone! Damn Envy... he confused Clara. I just know he did. But still... I have to be careful... Envy could be telling the truth and just exageratting it to worry me..._

"S... Scar..." Clara gasped. The pain from the kick to her gut had winded her greatly. Scar saw something glowing her forehead.

"Clara, you're fine... how... how did you do that?" He asked as he sat her up. Clara coughed again.

"I don't know..." The ground beneath them rumbled. Two hands sprang out of the ground and grabbed Clara. Envy popped out, both him and Clara went flying through the air.

"You damn little bitch!! I'll fucking kill you!" Envy punched Clara a few times in the face and held her under his arm.

"You're just so damn lucky Father is lookin' for ya!!" Scar ran after Envy.

"Hey! Let her go!" Envy peered over his shoulder and smirked.

"So you do care about this little brat, huh? Too bad, Scar-boy! Father wants her restrained pronto! You aren't going to see her for a long time!" Clara was knocked out. The symbol still glowed on her head.

"Clara! Dammit!" Scar touched the side of the shack with his right hand. The wood changed shape into a few spikes and launched at Envy. He was stabbed by one of them. Clara fell to the ground. She coughed again.

"Dammit, Scar! Stay out of this if you know what's good for you!" Envy dove back to get Clara.

"Envy!" A woman's voice yelled. Envy stopped just a few feet from Clara. Lust was standing on top of a roof, Gluttony next to her.

"What are you doing!? Can't you get anything done without making a commotion!? People are waking and are already getting weapons to come out here! Father has agreed to take you off this assignment. Let's go." Envy growled at her.

"Oh please! She's right here! Just let me get her really quick-"

"Envy!" Lust yelled. Envy let out a yell of anger.

"Fine!" He leapt up to the roof with Lust. They disappeared. Scar ran to Clara's side and lifted her up in his arms.

"Clara?" She let out a pained groan. Scar stared at the symbol on her forehead.

"The hell...?"

"Scar!!" Edward Elric yelled from a little ways away. Scar looked towards him.

"Damn... I have no time for you now, child."

"You have time right now!" Edward transformed his automail into a sword. He ran at Scar fullspeed. Scar picked up Clara and faced Ed. He stopped.

"Who is that? Scar! What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything."

"So unconcious and in your hands..."

"That means nothing. You were close to seeing Envy, Lust and Gluttony. I guess you're just too slow to find them." Scar felt his arm throbbing again. He took a step back. Ed ran forward again.

"Let her go, Scar!!" Clara weakly grasped Scar's coat.

"Scar..." She whispered.

"Sorry Clara... you're safer with him than with me..." He muttered. Scar gently set Clara on the ground. She didn't let go of his coat. He took her hand away from the cloth and ran away. Ed stopped.

"You coward!" He yelled.

"Brother, who is that?" Al asked, behind Ed. Edward bent down and brushed some hair out of Clara's face.

"I don't know... I haven't seen her before... Oh wait... she was at that... that flower shop!" Al examined her face.

"What would Scar want with her? Oh... brother... something on her forehead is glowing?" Ed looked at her forehead, examining the symbol.

"It... seems fimiliar... Let's get her to Winry. I'm sure she'll fix her up a bit. She can't just specialize in automail and know nothing about the human body now can she?" Al picked Clara up and followed Ed back to the hotel. Scar let out a sad sigh from where he was hiding. He knew Clara was in better hands. In the meantime while she was with Ed and Al, he could think over what Envy had said.


	5. Renew

Chapter 5

_"Ed drink your milk!!"_

_"I said no!"_

_"Drink it or you'll be a midget forever!!!"_

_"Who are you calling midget!?" _Clara slowly came awake. Her head was spinning and her entire body hurt. A sharp pain erupted from her stomach. She groaned in pain and curled in a ball.

"Huh? She's awake Winry!" Winry looked towards Clara. She was holding Edward's collar in her hand and was holding a bottle of milk in the other.

"Look what you did Ed!! You woke her up!" She smack him hard.

"Ow!! I'm not the one who woke her up! You did!" Alphonse leaned over her.

"Hello! Are you feeling better?"

"Ah!" Clara gasped in shock and frantically pushed herself away from Al. She fell off of the bed.

"Ow..." She rubbed her back and looked up. Ed was leaning over her.

"Yeah, you're on a small elevated surface. Don't fall." Clara blinked and lightly grasped his ponytail.

"Hey! What're ya doin?!"

"Don't yell!" Winry snapped. Clara rubbed his hair between his fingers.

"Ohh... gold... hair?" She whispered.

"Yeah. I'm blond. Big deal. Here... straighten up." Ed pulled her back onto the bed. Winry fixed the sheets for her.

"So, what's you name?" Winry said kindly. Clara blinked and made a confused look. Her gaze drifted to Al. She stared at him.

"Uh... I'm... I'm Alphonse Elric. You can call me Al for short!" He said cheerfully. Clara looked at Ed and Winry.

"I'm Edward Elric. Aka- the Fullmetal Alchemist." He winked.

"I'm Winry Rockbell. It's nice to meet you!" She said, smiling. Clara nodded.

"Al... Edward... Winry... I'm... I'm Clara."

"Clara? That it? Not going to tell us your last name?" Ed asked.

"Um..." She drifted off and stared at Al again. She leaned forward and tapped his armor.

"Hollow? Ahh!! Ghost!" She hid her head under the sheets.

"Uh, no! I'm not a ghost! Believe me I'm not!"

"Clara! Calm down! Al's not a ghost. Believe me, if he was, he'd be pinned to the ground by me." Ed pulled the sheets off of Clara's head. She blinked and looked at the three again.

"So Clara... what were you doing with Scar? You know he's a dangerous guy. He's killed State alchemists."

"Scar..." She whispered. Clara's eyes looked sad.

"Do you know where he is? He went somewhere. I don't know where." Al and Ed looked at each other.

"We're not too sure... All we know is that he was here. Look, we're going somewhere that's no where near Scar. It's called Lior. Maybe you could come with us. It's a peaceful town; from what I've heard. How about it?" Clara shook her head.

"I have to find Scar first..."

"Man, Clara! Why do you care about Scar? He's a murderer and heartless!" Clara stared at her sheets, her expression gloomy.

"But he's saved me... a lot..." She whispered.

"Well... Scar brings around a lot of trouble. The entire military is after him. You don't want to get caught up in it, do you?" Al suggested.

"Al, what are you doing?" Ed whispered.

"She seems really attached to Scar because he saved her. I'm just telling her how dangerous it is to just travel with him, that's all."

"Oh... I got it..." Clara got out of the bed.

"Um... I really don't want to go anywhere... I mean... what if he comes back here?"

"He probably won't... the military is on its way here. This town will be packed in a few hours." Clara looked blue.

"But I have no where to go without him..." Winry snapped her fingers.

"You can come to Risembool with me!" Clara took a moment to think.

"Where's that?"

"It's our hometown. It's a really peaceful place. Believe me. Man... Winry's old lady can really cook a good dinner!" Ed gave Clara a large grin.

"Ok... I guess I could..."

"It's in the countryside and the military doesn't interfere with that place much. Really nice wide open hills, plains... and a really peaceful river!" Al said. Clara smiled slightly and nodded.

"Winry... will take me there? I'll be safe?" She asked. They all nodded. There was a knock at the door. Ed got up to answer it.

"Huh... who could that be- YOU!!!!" He jumped back and pointed at Roy Mustang who was standing at the door.

"Yes Edward, it's me. Now show some respect or I'm going to send you idiots to a desert in the middle of nowhere."

"No way in Hell I'm doing that!!" Al waved his hands around.

"No! Brother! He doesn't mean that, Colenel sir!" He quickly said.

"Heh... I know... now move it short stuff-"

"HEY!!"

"I'm just checking on you guys. Your train will be leaving soon. Same with the one leaving for Resimbool. You guys had better move. Huh? Who's that little lady?" He smiled.

"Oh... this is Clara. We picked her up from the little commotion from last night."

"So she's the citizen caught up in all this mess?"

"Kind of. We've arranged it so Winry will take her back to Resimbool. You know, for safe keeping. We don't know why Scar was with her at all." Mustang nodded, then took Ed to the side.

"You sure of this, Edward?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I am!"

"If she was involved with Scar... the other military officers will want to contain her and question her. I understand and I'll let it slide. But there are others higher than me who might want her. You know that, right?" Ed glanced over his shoulder at Clara, she was staring out the window, perfectly calm.

"Yeah... that's why weren't going to tell anyone about this at all-"

"Hello everyone!" Hughes walked into the room, happy. He had his usual cheerful look on his face. He saluted the colnel casually and jumped over to Winry's side.

"Oh! I have the greatest story about Elisia today!! She was so cute! We got her a brand new baby blue dress!"

"Oh! That's so cute!" Winry cooed along with Hughes.

"I know! She just loves it! She did this little happy dance and just hugged everyone around her!"

"Ahh! Kawai!!!" Winry cried. Clara stared at Hughes. He noticed her and bent down to her eye level.

"Hello! I'm Hughes! I didn't see you sitting on this bed by yourself! What's your name?" He grinned. Clara stared at him, a blank look in her eyes.

"Uh... um... Clara..." Hughes made a smaller smile.

"That's such a cute name! It reminds me of my little girl!" He stood up and started crying over his daughter.

"She has the cutest little cheeks and sweetest little eyes! Her hands are so soft and so cute!!" Mustang's eyebrow twitched.

"Hughes... I don't think they want to hear about your daughter... as you can see we have a slightly traumitized citizen who somehow got involved with Scar's actions last night." Ed noticed that Clara was giggling. Al approached Hughes.

"Excuse me... do you think you could provide maybe a personal escort for Clara and Winry to the train station? Brother and I have to get going to Lior and... well we can't see them off." Hughes nodded.

"Sure thing! No problem! Oh, Mustang! I have something private to talk to you about..." He waved him out to the hallway. Mustang followed him.

"Oh, and make sure you guys don't fall behind on your orders!" He said just before he closed the door. Ed glanced at Clara; she was staring out the window again.

"So... looks like we got you an escort with a very trustworthy guy, Clara."

"I never thought blue coats were so funny..." She whispered. Ed made a confused look.

"Blue... coats...?"

"Oh! She just means the military, Ed!" Winry piped in.

~~~~__~~~~

Clara gazed out at the beautiful scenery of Resimbool. She had never seen anything like it. The green fields, lush trees and the bluest sky she had ever seen. It was like a fantesy to her. Winry took her arm and lead her out of the train station.

"We have a bit of a walk ahead of us. We'd better get started if we're going to make it to my house by supper!" She smiled. Clara nodded. They began the long walk. Clara was silent the entire time. Winry went rambling on about her grandmother and what she did. She talked about rivers, the sunsets and the wildlife. Clara merely stared onward, admiring the alien scenes. Her mind was in a mist. Scar was taking over her thoughts. But the looming comments from the homonculs fought against it.

_You'll need them for when you die..._

_You little twerp! You figured out how to use it didn't you!? _

_It... what is... it? I don't understand anthing. What is _it_? I don't understand... Scar... he could do the same things I could. Is he like me? That evil man didn't yell at him like he did me. He taunted him. Envy... Scar said his name was Envy... Lust... Gluttony... they are the three people who somehow want me dead. But why? What could I had possibly done to them? What is this thing? Am I a mutant or something? That boy... Ed... ward... he could do what I did. Scar, Edward and me. We share something. What could we have done? I know what must cause the reactions from Scar... it is those tattoos. It has to be. Every time he does something, they glow. I don't know what Edward does... Scar called those reactions 'alchemy'. I've heard of it... but... are those actions really alchemy? I guess no normal person can do it... then I have to stop doing it. But... I don't want to be defenseless. I don't want to get hurt... I have to fight somehow... physically? No... I couldn't even think of fighting... I don't want to..._

Clara looked down at her hands.

_How could I possibly fight? To hurt someone else... and... what if I... have to kill... again? _Her heart pulsed harder. She held her hands up to eye level.

_How... could I kill?_

Something flashed in front of her eyes. Her hands were covered with blood. Clara stopped and stared. Her eyes wide, her heart beating fast. She heard screams and cries for help.

"Clara? Is something wrong?" She lowered her hands and stared at Winry. The sun was setting. There was a house on the top of a hill just in front of them. She shook her head.

"Ok. We're almost there! That's my house. Looks like we'll be there just in time to wash up a bit before dinner!" Winry smiled. Clara nodded.

"Winry..."

"Hm?"

"Does... does Edward... know something called Alchemy?"

"Oh yeah. It's his signature. I hate it though! It destroys his automail everytime he uses it!" Winry made an angry face and bit her lip, holding up a fist.

"But... I have to forgive him everytime... I mean if he didn't use it, he would be killed. It's one of the ways he defends himself. If he didn't do that... he'd be killed..." Winry had a sad expression on her face.

"One of the ways?"

"Yeah. Him and Al are originally trained with martial arts. If they can't use alchemy, they just fight. I've seen them spar with each other. They're quite good! Their teacher taught them all the fighting skills they know. She's pretty strict. But she's also very kind! Here we are!" Winry opened the door.

"Grandma! I brought along a visitor!"

"Oh my... a girl? I thought it would be Edward and Alphonse."

"Her name is Clara. She's staying with us for a while until I get word to send her somewhere safe from Ed."

"Oh that's nice. It's a pleasure to meet you, Clara. I'm Winry's grandmother. You can call me Pinako if you want."

"Uh... yes... thank you for taking me in..."

_They fight to defend themselves. So... if I don't use alchemy, then I have to fight physically. If I don't... I'm defenseless... and useless... But I don't want to hurt anyone... what can I do? If I hide... I may worry Scar and Edward. They seem so nice... I don't want to hurt anybody. Especially anybody who has been kind to me. But... those people... Those homonculs! They hurt everyone around them! Everytime I see them... I just... I go insane! I can barely remember anything that happens! I just feel a tingling sensation, a burning hatred... and then I black out. How could I remember anything? I need to be useful... and I need to defend myself. But I don't want to fight! I don't want to use this... alchemy... But if I don't, I have to fight with martial arts. I guess I have no choice... I have to learn to fight... but I just... don't want to!_

"The bedrooms are upstairs. Come on! I'll show you to your room!" Winry lead Clara upstairs and gently pushed her into an empty room.

"This is your room now! Right next to mine! Any troubles, just give me a call! I be in here in a jiffy! With a wrench, and a hardhat! Nothing can stop this mechanic! Ha ha!" Winry yelled. Clara giggled a little.

"Thank you..."

"The bath is down the hall. Just fill the tub up with water and turn the nob to heat up the water. Not too hot, you'll burn yourself. And just so you don't feel useless, I've already got chores you can help me with!" Winry grinned.

"Relax! Some old clothes are in the drawers. I hope they fit you." She left. Clara gazed at the opened door.

_Chores... bath? Is it... like then? That horrible time... No... it couldn't be like that. Hopefully things like this will be... enjoyable. And nice. Maybe I'll... find this place like... my old home... _Clara felt something on her shoulder. She glanced behind her. A deformed face glared at her.

_"Edward..."_

"AH!!!!!" Clara screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the room. Winry raced to her side.

"Clara! What's wrong?!" Winry looked in her room.

"Clara? Clara!" Pinako watched her run out the door.

"Grandma, something's wrong! I just heard her scream and-"

"I know. Something scared her. Maybe she was dreaming or imagined something. Don't worry about her. I'm sure she'll be back."

"But... Clara doesn't know the dark countryside. She'll get lost!"

"We're the only home for a mile. She won't get lost."

~~~~__~~~~

Clara ran down the hill and straight into a field. Another hill burned down her energy. She panted for air and collpased at the top of the hill. Bare soil dirtied her knees and hands. She looked at the ground and gently grabbed a small handful of the soil.

"Ash?" She looked ahead of her. Rubble of a burnt down house sat in front of her. She stood up and brushed off her knees. Clara wandered closer to the rubble. She suddenly sensed something. A few voices crept into her mind.

_Mom! Look what we made for you!_

_Oh Edward, that's beautiful! Alphonse I never thought you could make something so nice!_

_We made it with Alchemy. From Dad's books!_

_You got in his books again? Oh you are your father's children!_

Clara bent down and picked up a burnt up book. There was a strand of hair across the cover. She plucked it from the book and looked at it. Something else crept into her mind.

_Oh no... it wasn't supposed to be like this!! AL!! AL!! ALPHONSE! NO! Brother!! No...! Huh? M... Mother? Mother! No... that's... what is that?! That's not mother! No!! Noo! It's gone! NO!! At least give him back!! Ugh! Give me back my brother!! He's all I have! Give him back to me!! _Edward's younger voice rang through her head. She couldn't understand why he was screaming. Somehow, she knew that Al was gone. Their mother had died. She closed her eyes.

_What is that... in the smoke? What...? _She figured it out. The faint images fluttered past her eyes.

"Their mother... they tried to... bring back their mother...?"

"How did you figure that much out from just sitting here?" Winry's grandmother suddenly said. Clara jumped up and looked at her.

"Oh... um... I... uh..."

"No matter... do you know what you mean by 'bring back their mother'?" Clara didn't say anything.

"I'm... not sure... but... it hurt them..."

"They broke taboo. In alchemy, it is said to be taboo to attempt a human transmutation. It requires a heavy price. Alphonse and Edward paid that and learned it the hard way. Don't try to comfort them about it. Their quest is to try and fix that mistake. They somehow want to restore their bodies. I think it's stupid... but those boys are geniuses... they could do it if they try... They know what hell is..." Clara blinked.

_Hell? But... they didn't go through what I did... and yet... that thing... was that their mother? Maybe... it was a different version for them..._

"Now you'd better come with me. Supper is ready. Winry is worried. Come on." Clara followed her back to the house.

"Why... is the house burned down?" Clara asked. Pinako sighed.

"They said... they didn't want to look back. It's like a symbol to never look back, to them." Clara understood.

_Never... look back..._


	6. Return

Chapter 6

Days, then weeks passed. Clara grew more used to living out in the middle of the country side. The simple work was something she could easily get used to. Winry began letting her watch and help out with the automail assembly and construction. Pinako taught Clara how to cook, sew and even how to tell what the weather will be like tomorrow. Three months flew by. Clara was unsure what she was experiencing, but she could safely call it fun. It was new to her. She had never felt something so free before. She was used to being locked up and kicked around all the time. Out in Resimbool, you were free to do whatever you wanted. Her hair grew out and she developed some muscle along with healthier looking skin. One day when she was watching the sunrise, she began to think about her earlier thoughts on fighting and protecting herself.

"I don't want to use... that alchemy... it hurts people... and whenever I use it... I just... black out... I don't remember... but what about hand to hand combat? Edward and Alphonse use it all the time. They don't usually get hurt from it... Maybe I can... try it... I can protect myself... and not be a burden!" Clara gripped her hands into fists. Her heart was racing, scared to try to fight. She let out a nervous breath.

"I... have to try my best... Maybe I can get books... or... something on fighting... I can look... for someone to teach me... no! The military... I must... stay hidden! Yes! I'll train myself!" Clara ran down the hill and raced for the nearest tree. She stopped in front of it and sized it up.

"It... it's really tall... Hm! Yes! You're now my sparing buddy!" She bowed to the tree.

"Please treat me nicely!" She took a makeshift stance and kicked a leg out at the tree. A heavy thud and a jolt of pain ran through her leg.

"Oh!! OW!!" She hopped away, grasping her leg in pain.

"That hurt! I thought you were my buddy! Oh!"

"Perhaps you should work on basics?" Winry said from behind.

"Eh? Oh! Winry! Sorry!" Clara nervously said.

"No! No worries! I've seen Ed and Al train before. Especially when they first started. They didn't start off with just attacking a tree. They tried with stretches and slow movements."

"Slow... movements?" Winry stepped forward to the tree.

"Like this..." Winry slowly moved her arm down at the tree. Her fist tapped it, she brought it back and repeated it.

"Like that. It's to practice keeping the form and something else... I'm not so sure! I'm not for fighting! I hope it helps!"

"Thank you!" Clara bowed to Winry. She winked and headed back up the hill to her house. Clara sat in front of the tree.

"If they practice movements... then there's a form... ugh..." Clara's spirit sank.

"That means... there's technique and I don't have a chance to know it!" She flopped down on the grass.

"Hmm... maybe I can think of something..." Clara closed her eyes and raced through all her memories of any type of fighting she saw.

_Bent knees... loose arms... quick... subtle movements... jumps... swings... twisting... I think I got it... I can try going for it... It'll take work though. I'll have to make a record so I don't forget anything... So practice... That's what I need._

~~~~--~~~~

Scar ran down the street. The military were close on his heels. He had no time for them. He had to find somewhere to hide. The homunculous had set him up easily. He couldn't avoid anything they planned. He ran his hand on the ground, sending a stream of energy back towards the men. The ground jolted up, sending the men back. Cries of pain rang through the air. Scar ran down an allyway. A train station was a ways away. He pulled up his hood and stopped. He still wore the same cloak Clara gave him. It was worn and dirty. But he never took it off. He looked around and started walking. The yells of the military were close. He kept near the side of the streets, close to the allyways. He could hear the train whistles from the station. The smoke from the trains drifted above the homes around him.

_No one knows where you are, Clara... But I will find out. Edward Elric took you in, so I know you're safe. You are for certain... not with his company... You went somewhere... somewhere safe... I'll go to every town if that's what it takes... just to find you. I need to make sure you are safe. I hope the damn Homunculous haven't found you yet!_

Scar saw the station in view. His pace quickened. He quickly checked the map and the list of trains. The next town towards the east. He decided that would be his destination. He ran off. The train was ready to leave. He quickly hopped onto the back and forced his way in, locking the door behind him. The train slowly left the train station. The destination was only putting farther away from Clara. For the town just a day's train way to the south was where Clara was hidden.

Lust appeared out of the mist of people in the train station. She let her fingers run down the map Scar had examined. She chuckled.

"Oh poor little Scar... You just let yourself be followed so easily... Envy!"

"What?!" Envy jumped down from the roof and landed beside her.

"Have you found the little thing yet?"

"No. That shirmp took her away before I managed to get her. I didn't even overhear anything about where she might be. I've searched this entire town. She's not here at all. Never was."

"Great... Father will be upset... If she's alone she might try some funny business... we need to contain her again as soon as possible."

"I know! I know!!" Envy left. Gluttony walked up beside Lust.

"I'm so hungry! Can I eat someone?"

"No... you should be full after who you just ate. The fat old official... Heh... An Ex- State Alchemist seems to have a good life. He didn't seem at all worried about his physical form..." Gluttony sucked on his finger.

"But I'm still hungry..."

~~~~--~~~~

A few more weeks passed by. Clara had begun to hone her homemade fighting skills quickly. The tree she practiced on had began to get worn. The bark was shedding away from where she kicked and punched. Her speed was increasing and her worriedness had faded away. Muscle carefully sculpted her lean body into a thin, but powerful being. Her eyes became more sure of herself, her face was more firm and healthy. Her hair grew out to her waist. Color had slowly returned to her skin, but she still retained a pale tone. Winry and Pinako soon began to understand that Clara was trying to become someone different. They didn't protest to it. Winry was only concerned with her scheduale. Clara would stay out late at night and go for a few days without food every now and then. The day came when Edward and Alphose called for Clara to return from Resimbool. Their phone call came during the day. The sun was high. Clara was swimming in the river, against the current.

"So, Edward... when do you plan on coming back here? I've been making some pretty nice dinners. I'm waiting for you to have one with us," Pinako said, waving Winry off to get Clara. She ran out of the house and down to the river.

"Clara! Hey! Come back to the house! Edward's calling!" Clara poked her head from the water and waved back.

"I'll be right there!" She yelled. Clara dove back into the water and arrived at the bank. She climbed out and tugged on some clean clothes and dry shoes. She ran up the hill to quickly meet Winry.

"Come'on. Grandma's talking to him right now." They hurried back to the house. When they arrived, Clara saw a serious expression on Pinako's face.

"Oh! Winry! Here, Edward wants to talk to you!" She handed the phone to her. Winry took it and started talking.

"Clara... come with me. We need to talk." She lead Clara to the other room.

"This is a very serious matter. The military... Well... I suppose you have a horrible past with them... Edward and Alphonse have just recieved a poster with your face on it... I'm not trying to pribe or anything... but... what busy did you ever have with the military?" Clara's face suddenly turned to fear.

"Military..." She whispered. She began to shake all over.

"Clara. I understand it may be horrible... but why would the military be putting you on the top peg of the wanted list? Above this Scar man?" She asked. Clara backed herself against the wall.

"It hurts..." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"It was all them... please! I don't want to go back to them!" She cried.

"Clara! Edward wants to talk to you!" Winry called. Clara let out a whimper of fear and found the window with her hand. She turned and jump through it.

"Clara!!" Pinako yelled. Winry came into the room.

"Where's Clara!?" Winry yelled. Pinako raced to the window.

"Tell Edward!"

"Edward? Clara... she's just! She just ran off!"

~~~~--~~~~

Clara let out a series of stressed breaths. The sudden memories of her past in the cramp cell flooded back into her mind. She had barely arrived at the train station as the next train arrived. She slipped onto the rear car and laid down on the floor. Her heart was racing and her head was pounding.

_Wherever this train goes... please... don't let it be anywhere near them!! _She curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to do..."

_You should definatly just turn yourself in. _Her eyes snapped open.

"What?"

_Run away!_

_Just kill youself. They'll catch you anyways._

_Get as far away from them as possible._

_Run away from the world!_

_They'll kill you if you get caught!_

_We don't want to die!_

_Just run away._

_They'll all understand!_

Clara grasped her head in her hands.

"Who are they?! What're these voices?!! Go away!!"

_Sister!_

She froze. The voice was so fimiliar.

_Clara... just get away from here! Hide! Don't... agh! Don't let them find you! Just hide... stay hidden...! Get away from here- Gah!!_

The whistle blew loudly outside. Her thoughts were cleared. Clara jumped to her feet and leapt out the back of the car. Before her, a loud, and large city was laid out. All over, blue coats. She went to her knees.

"No... no!!" She cried. It was a military city. The worst place she could possibly be. Central. A friendly hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright miss?" Havoc asked. She peeked over her shoulder and immediatly bolted off into the crowds. He scratched his head, confused.

"Huh... well... that's weird..."

~~~~--~~~~

Clara was hidden in an allyway. She was buried in a mass of old crates and broken barrels. Her entire body was shaking. Fear swirled in her mind.

"How... why? Why am I here?! I hate this place... it's... it's back in Hell!!" She cried. A small dog wandered into the allway. It sniffed the ground then headed to the pile of crates Clara was hiding in. It whined and wagged it's tail. She took no notice. Her eyes were glued to the ground. It barked a few times. She flinched and quickly looked at it. It kept barking.

"Stop..." She whispered. It barked louder at her voice. A grin spread on his face. His tail still waging in joy.

"Stop..." Her voice grew darker. Her eyes went from plain fear, to insane rage.

"Shut up..." She growled. He stopped barking and whined. A crazy smirk went across Clara's face. Her eyes still wide, a crazed look in them.

"That's right... now come here... come here..." She hissed. The dog whined and hesitantly moved forward.

"Come here..." She hissed again. She held out her hand, still shaking. It sniffed her fingers carefully, then licked them with joy. An evil grin went across Clara's face. With a quick motion, she grabbed the dog neck. It yelped and barked in fear.

"Quiet!" She hissed. There was a spurt of blood. The dog was silent. She threw it to the side, a fresh corpse. A few splats of blood were on her face. She brought her knees to her chin and buried her face in them. Fear came back to replace the rage. Her shaking continued.

"I... where is he... Scar..." She cried.

~~~~--~~~~

Scar looked around him into the night. The streets were calm. A few military were strolling down the streets, doing a lousy patrol job. He kept the hood over his face and ducked his head out of the light. The small crowd leaving the train made enough distractino to allow him to climb to the roof of a nearby building, out of the sights of the military. He ran as fast as he could towards a darker end of the street. Leaping down from his perch, he landed in a dark allyway. Old crates, trash, and barrels filled it. He flattened himself against the wall. His breath was fast, but he kept it quiet. He peered out from the end of the allway, making sure the place was clear. He heard a shuffling sound from behind him. He whirled around. No one was there. He saw something further in the allyway. It wasn't moving. He walked slowly towards it, keeping his right hand in front of him in case he had to attack. He heard something squish beneath his feet. He looked down.

"Wha?!" He whispered. What he saw was a dismembered, bloody corpse of an animal. A mound of bloodied corpses were in front of him. A pool of blood surrounded them. He took in a breath, the stench of their death filled the air. A few crates clashed to the ground behind him. He turned around and held his right hand out.

"Who's there?!" He growled. A small figure emerged from the pile of crates.

"Is... is that you...?" She whispered. Scar lowered his arm. His breath still. He could hear her frightened breaths from his position.

"Please... is it... is it you... this time?" She cried. Scar moved towards her.

"Clara..." He whispered. Her eyes peered up at him. She gave him a weak smile. Her hair hung down below her waist now. It was neatly combed with some pieces of trash in it. Scar immediatly saw the changes in her, even in the dark.

"What are you doing here? I least expected to find you here of all places..." She gave him a weak giggle.

"I got on a train and... I didn't know where it was going... I was hoping to find you," She lied. Scar noticed the splats of blood on her face.

"Is that... your blood?" He wiped a bit of it off of her cheek. She moved her fingers to her face and wiped it off.

"No... no... I... uh... I don't know where it... came from..." Scar remembered the pile of dead animals.

_Clara... what have you been doing while I was gone?_

"You've changed. Where were you?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her to a laying crate, motioning her to sit down.

"I... I was in Resimbool... Edward told me to go there with Winry. It was fun! I... I saw their old home... and... I..." She twidled her fingers.

"What?"

"I... well... I... I was... training... there..."

"Training?" Clara kept her gaze away from Scar.

"What do you mean training?"

"I... you might be mad at me... I was... training... to fight... um..." Scar was slightly confused.

"Mad at you...?"

"But it was just for self defence! I mean... it's not like it was professional... or anything... I uh... I taught... m... myself..." She explained in haste. Scar couldn't help but smile at her nervousness.

"I understand. I don't see how you thought I'd be mad..." She smiled and gazed into his eyes.

"Oh... good...''

"But..." He glanced down the dark allyway.

"Why are there so many dead animals down there?" She froze.

"Dead?" She whispered. She clenched her hands together.

"Dead..."

"Yes... they were... torn apart. It looks as if they were thrown back there... Was that where the blood on you face came from?" He asked. Clara took in a few quick breaths.

"They... they were chasing me..." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"They... they wouldn't leave me alone... I told them to leave... and then... I... I just... I blacked... out..." She murmured. She started to shake again. Scar felt pity for her.

_It must be linked to that weird symbol on her head._

"It's alright..." He ran his fingers through her hair and fiddled with a strand of it.

"Your hair... it's quite soft now... it's much longer... too..." Clara lightly pushed his hand away. He gently grasped it in his rough hand.

"You seem much healthier now... your tone is darker."

"The sun does that..." She whispered. Her hand felt so warm in his. She lowered her gaze. His heart felt somewhat lighter. He didn't understand it very well. A tear fell on his hand. His eyes snapped right back to Clara. He could hear her breath studdered. She was crying.

"Clara... are you... are you alright?" He brushed away her hair and held her chin between his fingers.

"I'm... I'm just happy you're alright... I didn't... I didn't think you'd want to see me again!" She sobbed. He shook his head.

"No... I've been searching for you. I've been wanting to see you again. For a long time." Scar gently petted her cheek. She grabbed his hand and cried into it. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her gently. Her shuddering body moved against his calm one. He pressed his hand to the back of her head. He hugged her tightly.

"Clara... stop crying... if you're going to change... then stop crying... stop crying... there's no reason to cry anymore. I'm here. I won't leave you again."

"Aw. Isn't that just sweet?" Envy announced as he entered the allyway. Scar leapt to his feet and stood in front of Clara.

"I didn't think you had a soft side to ya Scar boy! And to think it's for the little twit! Haha!" Clara peered out from behind Scar, only to feel rage once she saw Envy. Her nails dug into the wooden crate.

"What do you want?" Scar growled. Envy laughed.

"I only want the little idiot behind you. Father really wants her restrained right away. I gotta tell ya Scar... I'm surprised you still care for it!"

"It? Her name is Clara!" He snapped.

"Oh? It took a name? Tch! Like I care! Clara... is an it! That's all there is to it! So give it to me so I can remind it some proper rules that it forgot about! Come on! Hand it over, Scar!" Envy grinned. Scar revealed his right arm.

"I'll destroy you before you touch her-" He felt a whoosh of air go past him. He saw Clara running towards Envy.

"_You!!" _She roared. She leapt towards Envy. He swiftly dodged a bone splitting attack. Her hand rammed into the ground where he once stood. She veered around to face Envy.

"You little bitch!! I still wonder how the hell you learned to use it!!" Scar saw the spot on her forehead glowing again.

"Clara..." She screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged towards him.

_"I'll deal to you... and hundred times what you did to me!!! Come back here you little bastard!!" _Envy swirved around and managed to kick her jaw. She let out a screech; a crack rang through the air. Envy grinned. Scar stared in horror.

"Clara!" She shook her head, her jaw out of place. She slowly grasped her jaw and snapped it back in place. She let out a low growl. Her eyes glowed with rage.

_What... what's going on with her!?_

"Hehe! Come on you little witch! I got permission from Father to beat the living shit out of you as long as you're still alive!! Come on! Attack me again!" Clara got down on all fours and glared at him with hatred from Hell.

_"You... you won't escape again... I will have you head! I'll eat your organs for future meals!"_

"Oh! Quite morbid aren't we?" Envy teased. Clara cracked her knuckles. Her hands turned into claws. Scar couldn't see her as Clara anymore.

"Clara! Stop!" He yelled. She froze and gazed at him.

"Scar?" She whispered. Envy grinned.

"Ha!!" He leapt at her and buried his fist into her gut. Blood spilled on the ground. Scar cursed and ran at Envy.

"No!!" He swung his fist at his head. Envy tried to dodge, he was too slow. Scar landed his blow and pushed Envy away from Clara. He gathered Clara up in his arms and began to run.

"Get back here you bastard!!" Envy yelled. Clara's breath was ragged. Her warm blood flowed from her wound and onto Scars arms.

"Clara... hang in there! Stay with me! Don't you dare die!" He growled. She grasped his sleeve; her grip weak. Envy ran after them.

"S... stop it... Scar..." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"You'll... you'll get... hurt..." She coughed, blood spilling from her lips. He bit his lip. Anger filled his heart.

"Damn you Envy..."


	7. The Past

Chapter 7

He gently wrapped fresh bandages around Clara's stomach. Just a few hours ago, he had barely managed to escape to a safe underground from Envy and the military. While he took care of Clara with great care, he couldn't help but take in the changes of her body. He could see outlines of muscles all over her. Her skin had in fact gotten healthier. There were few traces of any wounds on her. It seemed as if Clara had been making a speedy, and excellent recovery from her past. He sat next to her, placing a damp piece of cloth on her forehead. His right arm throbbed.

"Dammi... why the hell is it doing that?" He growled. He felt a sudden crawling feeling going up his back. He stood up and quickly looked around. It was completely deserted. He heard a whispering noise in his ear. The crawling feeling slowly crept up to his neck.

"Urgh!! I know someone's there... come out!" He said. The whispering grew louder. He felt a rush of pain in his skull.

"Dammit!" He fell to his knees and grasped his head between his hands. His vision faded to black. Yet he was still aware of his surroundings. The pain subsided. A bright, sunny day filled his senses. He looked around. It was an unfimiliar town. In front of him, a large home. A woman working inside was cleaning dishes, outside, a teen boy and girl played. Smaller children running around them. The streets were mildly busy. It was a dry town. Yet everyone seemed so happy. The woman went outside.

_"Gerral? Have you seen Clara?"_

_"_Clara?" _Scar murmured. The older boy stopped running and looked towards her._

_"No, mom. Last I saw her was a few minutes ago. She was running around the outskirts of town."_

_"Again?"_

_"Yeah. She really likes the winds." The woman sighed._

_This woman is Clara's mother? The boy... he must be her brother..._

_"How many times do I have to tell her... she could be blown to the other side of town with her size." She walked past Scar, not noticing him and yelled towards a group of men working along side what looked like a building in the process of being made._

_"Honey!!" She yelled. A man with brown hair, put in a ponytail, and wearing dirty pants and a white shirt stopped and looked up._

_"What is it?"_

_"Clara's gone off to play in the Winds again!"_

_"Again?"_

_"Yes! Could you possibly go get her? I don't want her to get hurt!" He nodded._

_"Alright dear!"_

_Her father then... This town seems so peaceful..._

_The man ran past Scar, veering to the right suddenly. Scar didn't see it before, behind the house was a huge wall. Stairs and ramps were carved into it. The wall wasn't man made. He ran after the man._

_"Clara!" He yelled, walking up the stairs. Scar saw a small dot running towards them on the ledge of this wall._

_"Daddy!! I found a snake!" She yelled. They both ran towards her._

_"Clara! You know you could easily fall off of here! And you can't swim either! So don't say the water would catch you." He picked her up and poked her nose. A much younger, happier version of Clara smiled and scream with laughter._

_"But it's so fun up here! And when I get my blanket up here, voooom!! I'm a bird! Woooo!" She made soaring motions with her arms._

_"Ahaha! You know how mommy and daddy don't like that, sweety!" He said. Clara pouted._

_"But... I was gonna show my new wittle creation..."_

_"Creation?" Clara jumped down from his arms and ran away from him for a few seconds._

_"Clara! What are you doing? CLARA!! No!!! No!!" He yelled, running towards her. Clara had uncovered a glider that was hidden under dust._

_"Watch this daddy!" She said happily. Scar stared at her, then looked over the ledge. It was a long drop._

_"Clara! No! Put it down!! CLARA!" She jumped off the ledge, holding tight to the handles on the glider. She laughed and kicked her feet in the wind. Her father slumped over._

_"Not again... Charlotte's gonna kill me... Clara!!" He ran to the stairs and hurridly moved down them. Scar followed him. Watching the flying Clara above him. Suddenly, her father stopped._

_"Who... who are they?" He held his hand over his eyes to gaze at something in the distance. A few seconds went by, an explosion went off with a huge column of fire. Her father panicked._

_"Dammit!! CLARA!! Clara! Hurry up and get down from there!" He yelled. They ran past his house. The children had ran back to their homes when they heard the explosion. The teen boy, teen girl, and a small little boy were in the yard, staring at their father in confusion._

_"Dad, what's going on?"_

_"I don't know, Reggie, but Clara's kind of stuck in the air!!" He pointed at Clara who was at least three hundred feet above them._

_"Oh my god!! MOM!!" Reggie yelled. Charlotte ran out._

_"What?" The little boy pointed up._

_"Sissy is flying." She gaped at him. Then glared at the man._

_"Timmothy!! Why is Clara IN THE AIR?!" She yelled. He waved his hands at her._

_"I know I know! I'm trying to get her down! Some guys just came into town and-!" There was another explosion, this one came with screams._

_"Oh my god!" She cried._

_"Come on! Let's go!" He waved at his family, they all ran after Clara's shadow._

_"Clara! Clara! Can you get down!?"_

_"Daddy! I'm scared! There are men running into town! And they looked scary!" She cried._

_"Men?" Charlotte whispered._

_"Clara! Trying turning back towards the house! Point down!" Gerral yelled. Clara suddenly turned right, then pointed straight down._

_"Oh crap!! Not a nose dive!! Stop! Stop!!" He yelled. Scar gazed down the street. Blue uniformed soldiers walked towards them._

_"No!" He whispered._

"Clara! You're in danger!" _He yelled. No one heard him._

"Why doesn't anyone hear me!? Am I invisible or something?!"_ Clara's glider turned upwards. Her scared face facing the world. Scar could hear people running from the military._

_"We have to get out of here! These guys are massacreing people!" Someone screamed._

_"What?!" Gerrel growled._

_"Damn Military... Clara!!"_

_"What?!" She cried._

_"Try to just... uh... trying gliding towards the ramp! That one!" He pointed to the closest ramp._

_"Ok!"_

_They're going to catch her..._

_"C'mon! Let's go!" The family ran after Gerrel. Clara was coming closer and closer to the ramp. They ran up it and positioned themselves in a circle._

_"Try landing here!" Her father yelled. Clara was a few feet above them. They grabbed her legs and pulled her to the ground. They threw the glider away._

_"Let's get inside..." The little boy pulled on his mother's skirt._

_"Mommy... why are... why are they holding guns?"_

_"What?"_

_"Everyone! Please stop running around! We are only looking for whoever matches our descriptions! If you cooperate, your town will be released. You will not be harmed. If all of you will just stand outside your homes, this will go quickly!" Someone yelled, standing on a tank._

_"We'd better do what they ask..." Clara's father muttered. Everyone lined up outside their homes. A few scientists came around with kits._

_"We just need to take your blood. That's all!" They repeated. Clara was scared. Her mother held out her hand._

_"Don't be afraid Clara, mommy will do it with you..." She whispered. The scientist took a drop of Clara's blood and slid it into a small box. He read through the glass; he gasped._

_"Captain! We found it!" He yelled. A man with tan skin and dark moustache walked over. He read what the scientist read and nodded._

_"Alright..." He grabbed Clara's arm._

_"Come here, brat."_

_"No!! NO!!"_

_"Hey!! Let go of my daughter!" Her father snapped. The captain punched him in the face._

_"Quiet. If you resist, you'll be killed.''_

_"We're cooperating, you never said you'd take our child!" Charlotte cried. The captain grinned._

_"Lady... there is only one in this entire world. We have it now. There is no use for any of you anymore." He snapped his fingers. The soldiers came out with their guns, loaded and pointing at the people._

_"You said you'd let us go!"_

_"Quiet!!" The captain yelled. A soldier shot them down._

_"No!"_

_"Now listen up! We have what we've come for! And Furher Bradley doesn't want this getting out to anyone. So say goodbye to your lives!" The people panicked._

_"No! Damn you!!" A man ran at them with a shovel. He was shot down. Everyone scattered. Gunshots rang through the air. Scar could only watch as Clara's people were killed. She was struggling against the grip of the captain._

_"Let go!!" She cried. Her older brother ran up to the Captain and gave him a swift kick to his ear. His grasp weakened. He picked Clara up in his arms and ran off to an allyway. Scar followed him._

_"Clara... listen... if they're after you, then you get out of here... I've heard stories about the military..." He wiped her tears away, tucking her out of the sunlight and into the shadows of the homes._

_"If they do something like this... if they just take someone away, they torture them. For life. It's a horrible thing. And usually they don't live. I can't let that happen to my sister. You have to escape. Just get out of here. Run!"_

_"No! No brother! Not without you and mommy and daddy and si-"_

_"Shh! You escape. We'll be fine. They won't kill us if you're gone. They'll keep us alive. Trust me!" He smiled. Scar shook his head._

They won't...

_"Gerrel!" The little boy ran towards them. He had a bruise on his cheek._

_"No way! Thort! What happened?"_

_"A soldier hit me..." He sniffed._

_"Is sissy ok?" Gerrel tucked him under his arm, next to Clara._

_"Yeah, she's fine... you two run off. The military shouldn't be hurting little kids like you."_

_"But... brother-"_

_"I see one in here!" Gerrel pushed them down the allway._

_"Get out of here!" Thort listened and ran. Clara stayed with him._

_"No! Brother!" He pushed her into a small crevice. He looked over his shoulder and ran. He was tackled to the ground before he made it anywhere._

_"No! Let go of me!!" He yelled. They kicked him and smacked his body with the butts of their guns._

_"Quiet you!!"_

_"This is her brother. Let's take him out of here." A soldier kicked his cheek. Clara screamed._

_"Brother! No!!" She ran out._

_"No! Clara, you idiot!" He gasped. The captain grabbed her arm._

_"Got you... ya little brat..." He hit her cheek with his large, rough hand and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder._

_"Let's go... I'll show you what happens when you run..." He growled. Scar followed them, mad as Hell. The remaining townspeople were put into a group, their hands tied behind their backs. Clara's family was seperated from the rest. The little boy was bleeding from his forehead now, his leg bent awkwardly under him. Tears were running down his face. The Captain threw her to the ground in front of her family. Then a pistol fell in front of her face._

_"Get up." He snapped. Clara shook all over, tears running from her eyes._

_"Move it!!" He yelled. Clara scrambled to sit up. He kicked the firearm at her._

_"Pick it up." She grasped it in her hands, afraid of it._

_"Please... I'm... I'm sorry for anything!" She cried. He kicked dirt into her face._

_"Quiet! Now..." He motioned for a soldier. Two men pushed forward her mother. Clara froze._

_"M... mommy?" She whispered._

_"Clara.. you should've ran..." She whispered. The Captain roughly grabbed her hair._

_"Now shoot her! Right here!" He placed a dirty finger on Charlotte's forehead. Clara shook._

_"W...w...what? No!!"_

_"Do it!! Or you'll die!"_

_"Just do it... sweety... I don't want my baby... to die!" She whispered. Clara cried._

_"Soldier!!" The captain yelled. A soldier roughly grabbed Clara's hands and pointed the gun at her mother. He moved her finger to the trigger._

_"Now shoot!!" The captain roared. Clara's eyes were wide with fear. The soldier forced her finger to push the trigger. There was a loud shot. Scar watched, horrified for Clara, anger filling his heart against the Military. Her mother fell to the ground, blood pouring from her skull._

_"MOTHER!!" Clara screamed._

_"Quiet!!! Or do you want to die!?" The captain yelled._

_"Now, do this one in on your own!" Her little brother came forward next. Clara closed her eyes and shook her head._

_"No! I can't!" She whispered. Two guns were pointed at her head._

_"Do... it... brat..." The captain growled. Clara shakely pointed the gun at her brother._

_"I'm... I'm sorry!" She whispered. A shot rang out. Her little brother fell to the ground, dead. Scar saw something glow on her forehead. Clara dropped the gun and held her head in her hands._

_"Ahhh!!" Her father kicked and yelled._

_"Let her go! She's only a child!"_

_"Shut up! She's a weapon of destruction! A murderer made to massacre! She will do as she's told! Pick up the gun!" He yelled. Clara shakely grasped the gun in her hands again. She kept one hand over her eyes, tears streaming down her face. Her sister was put in front of her._

_"Clara... just close your eyes... remember what mom said... be calm... everything will work out..." She whispered. Clara let out a cry as she fired the gun again. Her sister was dead now. Her older brother was put in front of her. His face covered in blood. His eyes on fire. They turned to love as soon as he faced Clara._

_"Clara... tch... I told you to run... heh... at least... eh! At least they won't take me... you will... my loving sister..." He whispered. Clara closed her eyes and shot him._

_"I'm sorry!" She cried. Scar turned his face away from the horrible image. Her father was set in front of her now._

_"Daddy...!"_

_"Clara... just do it quickly... don't satisfy them with your misery..." He whispered. Clara nodded._

_"Daddy loves you... Clara..." A shot rang out. Clara let out a scream. She threw the gun away and grabbed her head between her hands. A scientist ran up to the captain._

_"Sir! The levels are getting dangerously high! We should hurry up and restrain her!"_

_"No... we'll let her kill them..." He muttered. Scar growled._

"You're making her kill her own friends!? You damn monsters!!"_ He yelled. The spot on her forehead grew. Three scar like lines grew on her cheeks, leading from her jaw line. Her hands were claws, her teeth were fangs, and her eyes went white. She let out a roar of anger._

_"Clara!" She turned her attention to the Captain, she snarled at him._

_"If you want revenge... those people are the ones who hurt you... we tied them up just for you..." He smirked._

_"I see... she's confused so she'll listen to what anyone who speaks first!" The scientists whispered. The Captain grinned._

_"Yes..." Clara got to her feet and glared the crowd of frightened villagers._

_"Clara no!"_

_"It's us! Your friends!"_

_"Don't you recognize us!?" She cracked her hands and leapt into them. Screams erupted. Blood sprayed from the crowd. Clara tore off arms and legs, throwing them to the side. In a few short minutes, the remaining townspeople were dead. Clara stood in the middle of the corpses, covered in blood. She licked her fingers and grinned._

_"Alright men! Restrain her!!" The soldiers attacked Clara. They punched her and kicked her, tied a tight rope around herneck and choked her. Scar ran to the soldiers, trying to pry them off of her. His hands slipped through their bodies as if they were nothing but fog._

_"_What the hell is going on!?" He yelled. He blinked. The normal room he was in before appeared again. Clara was laying next to him. She was completely calm. Scar lightly touched her cheek. Her temperature was normal again. Her breathing was fine as well. He shook his head.

"I must have... I must have fallen asleep..." Clara's eyes snapped wide open. She grinned. Her eyes were a bright yellow.

"No you haven't!" She said. She sat up and licked her lips, glaring micheiviously at Scar.

"What? Clara... what's wrong? Your eyes-"

"You seem to be a bit feverous! Here... let me cool you down!" She tackled him and forced him to the ground. She clamped his arms down on the floor. Scar was confused. Something was wrong with Clara. The spot on her forehead was glowing again.

"Hey Scar~~~! You know those tattoos you have on your arm?" She sang.

"Well... I have something similar... it's all over my body but you can't see it because it's sealed away! Tehehee!" She licked her lips.

"I'll show ya what's on my face!" She hissed. The symbol on her forehead grew brighter and spread down her face. Three slash like marks went acrossed her cheeks and two zig zag lines went from the symbol on her forehead down to her eyes, surrounding them in a black liner.

"Heheheee... this is my seal for my mind... there's more on my back and neck and all over! It takes a lot of power to contain so many of us! Tehehehee!" She giggled. Scar could only stare.

"You're not Clara... Clara isn't like this!" She moved her face right next to Scar's, resting on his shoulder. She smiled.

"Oh? I'm not Clara? That's so mean... and here I thought we were friends! Oh! Wait!" She ran a finger along his chin.

"Maybe... more than that? Neh? Nyu!! How cute!! Ohohoho!" Her eyes changed to red.

"Yes... cute indeed... how was that little memory for you, Scar?" She hissed, still grinning.

"I'm so happy I could share it with you! It makes my blood boil whenever I dream! It's always that... always! I hate it!!" She yelled. She sat up straight, still on top of Scar.

"Then again... it fuels the bloodlust in my heart... Tch! That makes it more fun. You see Scar..." She tapped his nose.

"When you have over a thousand people trapped in one body and they're all fighting for dominance of that body, it makes the host body look insane! It's strong over the weak! Rule of thumb... weak loose... Hmm... It's strange Clara won... I guess it was her mentality... You should consider youself lucky, Scar..." She stood up, towering over him.

"Lucky?" She grinned. She raised a hand to her face and pulled down the bottom lid of her eye and pulled on the edge of her mouth.

"Oh yeah... if Clara didn't win... she'd be as crazy as a hellhound! She's be just randomly striking out left and right! You wouldn't be able to tell if she was human... she'd be covered in blood!! HAHAHAA!!" The room around Scar began to waver.

"Wait! What the hell do you mean!? Where the hell is Clara! Tell me what's going on!!" He yelled.

* * *

Clara lightly pushed on Scar's shoulder. He had been making noise and rolling around in his sleep. A hot sweat had broken out all overe his body. She was beginning to panick on his condition. She lightly tapped his cheek.

"Scar? Are you ok? Scar? Will you please wake up? Scar!" She lightly pushed his shoulder again. A worried look was across her face.

"Oh! Please wake up!" She pushed him a bit harder. Scar's eyes snapped open. He looked around the room, gasping for air.

"Scar? Are... are you ok? You were having a bad dream." He sat up. A slight hint of fear was in his eyes. He stared at Clara, still gasping for air. He touched her face.

"Uh! Oh... Scar... What're you....?" She stared at him.

"It's not fake this time..." He whispered, still staring at her. Clara lightly took his hand.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No... it's nothing..." He rested his head on his hand and looked down at the floor.

_All of that... it was all Clara! She... something... it has to do with that symbol on her forehead! What she said... the one with red eyes... Hundreds of them? How could there be hundreds when she's referring to Clara? Are they sealed somehow? Does that explain the markings? Why did she refer to my brother's arm...? It was made from human lives... and hundreds of them- no... That can't be! There's no way!! If that's true then that means... No... Clara isn't one of those monsters... she's different... But... why would those homunculous want her so badly? They want her restrained... but why? Because of what happened when she was younger... she may... go insane...? Dammit! I don't want to ask her but... I have to find out... _He glanced up at her. Clara blinked, then smiled happily. He smiled a bit back at her. He lowered his gaze.

_No... not now... I'll let her recover... I need to wait for the right time... It's definatly not now..._


	8. Again

Chapter 8

Scar went outside, careful to be shrouded by crowds and shadows. Clara was being kept in the locked room. He made her rest to help heal her wound. The military were crawling everywhere in Central. He knew he had to get them out of there as soon as possible. Unfortuenatly, he didn't want to risk worsening Clara's condition anymore than it was. He also wanted answers about Clara. The only person who probably know anything close to Clara's situation was Edward Elric. It would be difficult to find them and not fight them. He decided to walk around the Central Headquarters, he had better luck finding them around there than anywhere. He kept to large crowds and kept his face covered, only raising his head to see over people. Just a few minutes into walking, he heard Edward's punchline.

"Who the hell are you calling short?! I'll show you what short can do!"

"No! Brother! Don't!" He headed towards the yelling. Alphonse was holding Edward back from attacking Mustang.

"Well... sorry I couldn't see you over a crowd. It's just..."

"What?! Huh?! Say it! Do it... See what happens..." Ed growled. Scar watched from the shadows, being careful not to show his face. Mastang waved Ed off and climbed into his car, leaving them alone. It was his chance. Ed scratched his head and starting walking down the street towards him, Alphonse following him. Scar hid himself between two houses, waiting for them to get closer.

"Man! I hate Mustang! He's always just trying to get on my nerves!"

"Brother, you should just learn to ignore it. I mean... I wouldn't see you in a crowd either-"

"What?!" Edward yelled. Scar grabbed his collar and threw him behind him, then grabbing Al's armor and pushing him into Ed. He stood in front of them.

"Hey!! What's the big idea?!" Scar lowered his hood.

"You!!" Ed clapped his hands together.

"No. Stop." Scar said. Alphonse stopped his brother.

"What are you doing?! It's Scar!" Ed fought with his brother's grasp.

"He's not going to attack us, brother." Scar nodded.

"I just need to learn something from you two. I know you're after this thing called the philosepher's stone, and that you know much about it."

"Yeah... what about it?" Ed crossed his arms.

"There's similar case with someone I know... it's close to the Homonculous."

"Uh huh..." Edward crossed his arms, not trusting Scar at all and clearly stating it in his facial expression.

"What exactly... are the homonculous made of?"

"Human lives... or at least that's what they feed on. I think they're born from the philosepher's stone as well. Why?"

"Hmmm... have you ever heard of... any homonculous that had sudden personality changes?"

"Personality changes?" Ed scratched his head.

"Well... no... but I think it'd be understandable... I mean... a philosepher's stone needs to be planted in a host body. A live one I think... and then some sort of dominant being takes over that body."

"The hosts body... what if they're original spirit fights back?"

"Gez... you have a lot of questions... I don't know... it might start a reaction. Or... huh..." Ed rubbed his chin.

"Scar, do you know someone exactly like this?" Al asked. Scar didn't answer. He lowered his gaze.

"If they have a philosepher's stone... can they regenerate?"

"Well yeah. It's exactly like the homonculous."

"They don't need equal exchange. So they can do anything! If they're head is chopped off, they can regenerate. But for some reason... they can't do alchemy. They'll be alive for eternity. Or... until their power runs out," Al said.

"What if they fight? Can they just have a sudden change in attitude?"

"Still stuck on the behavior thing?" Ed said.

"Well... they just get really into the battle... just way too into. Maybe they turn so monsterous that they stop thinking and just kill." Scar nodded.

"I see..."

_So when she gets suddenly... so ravinous... she may not be able to distinguish one person from another... that's very dangerous..._

"It may be because of the stone... Why do you want to know this?" Ed asked.

"You've already taken care of her, Edward Elric. I'm surprised you didn't see it." He left.

"Hey! Wait!! What do you mean by that?!" Ed and Al ran to the mouth of the allyway. He was gone.

"Gez... what the hell was that all about?"

* * *

Scar unlocked the door and closed it behind him. Clara was laying down, an arm over her eyes and arm across her stomach.

_So... everything the Elrics said is so similar to Clara... she couldn't be a homonculous... They regenerate instantly. It takes a while for Clara to heal. And when she battles... it doesn't take a while for her attitude to change. It's almost instant. She also uses alchemy... the homonculous can't use it at all. And that symbol... those markings... what the hell does it mean? And in her memory as well... those military dogs said there was 'only one in the world and they found it'. Is Clara something different from the homonculous? I shouldn't think too hard..._

"Clara... how are your wounds?" He asked. She groaned.

"I have... a headache..." She whispered.

"I can dim the lights... but your wounds? How are they?"

"Fine... the pain is gone..." She muttered. Scar nodded. Clara rolled over onto her stomach and groaned.

"You shouldn't be putting weight on your stomach yet. It won't help it heal at all." She rolled back over and kept her arm over her eyes.

"Do you want some water?" She shook her head.

"Scar..."

"Hm?"

"The floor is really hard... I think... that's what's making my head hurt so much..." She whispered. Scar looked around the room. His jacket was too thin to suffice as a proper pillow. There wasn't anything he could use.

"Well... there isn't anything here to-" He was cut off. Clara had quickly settled herself in Scar's lap. She had a smile on her face.

"The pain is fading..." Scar blushed a little. He couldn't help but smile. He petted her hair.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Mmm... hmm... it's warm..." Scar felt his heart grow warm again, it was beating faster every second. He grunted and shook his head, trying to shake the feeling off. Clara opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Something bothering you?" He shook his head.

"It's... nothing..."

"Don't lie..." She said, an innocent look in her eyes. Scar kept his gaze from her face.

"I'm just... confused." She tilted her head to the side.

"About what?" Scar put a hand to his face, embaressed.

"Something I'm feeling..." He muttered. Clara sat up and leaned in. Curious eyes gazing at him.

"Emotions? Well... I'm not good at those... but... I can try to help!" She smiled. He shook his head.

"No... you already said no to me onc-" He stopped. He stared at Clara. His mistake obvious. Clara only stared.

"I... said...?" She took a moment to think. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Her eyes gazing at Scar's, surprise in them.

"Oh..." She gazed to the side, a little emberassed.

"I see... um..." Scar scratched his neck.

"It's nothing... you don't have to worry about it..." He muttered.

"Well... what... kind of feelings?" She asked, keeping her gaze to the floor. He shook his head.

"Tell me." Her voice was kind and comforting. Scar knew she'd understand, but he also knew she might reject him again.

"Mmm..." Scar gentle took Clara's chin and kissed her. It was only a few seconds, but she understood. He turned his gaze away, ashamed. Clara blushed and put two fingers on her lips. She felt fear creep into her mind, but she knew Scar meant it in a completely different way than what she knew it as. He roughly pushed himself away from her.

"I'm sorry... I know it just reminds you of your past... I just... I'm sorry..." He muttered. Clara lightly took his face between her hands and turned his face to hers. She kissed him back. Her heart raced. Faint traces of memories flew in her head. Memories of fear, anger and pain. They were intense. She ignored them and focused all her thoughts on Scar. His face cleared the memories away and brought comfort. They broke apart. Scar could only stare at her.

"Clara... you... did you..." She nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"I... I'm over coming the past... please... don't think that I'm still stuck on it..." She whispered. Scar nodded.

"Yes." She lightly grasped his hand and held it against her cheek.

"As long as it's you..." She whispered. Scar only stared.

"Me?"

"You're nice, you're comforting... you've protected me for so long... I'm fine with it all..." Her eyes were soft and understanding. He could instantly see the growth in her. It seemed as if she had turned into a completely different person.

_Completely different person. No... what if it's the philosepher's stone? This may not be the Clara I first knew... _He slipped his hand from hers. He stood up.

"I think it's time for us to go..." He said. Clara lowered her gaze and touched her stomach.

"Yes..."

_She may not be fully healed yet... but we must escape Central as soon as possible..._

"Clara... from now on, you have the personal option as of whether or not you want to stay by my side..."

"What?"

"I know there are times when it's too dangerous for you to be around me. When those times come around... you're free to leave my side for a while and then refind me. It's all your decision." His knuckles cracked from clenching his fists so hard. Clara stood up, still holding her stomach.

"Scar." The look in her eye changed.

"This is what I've trained for." He glanced at her stomach. The bandages were still fresh. There wasn't a spot of blood on them.

_She must have regenerated already..._

"If you're ready... we'll leave as soon as possible..." Clara nodded. She tugged her shirt over her stomach. Scar opened the door and looked around. He pulled his hood up over his head. They ran out of the underground. Clara kept her hand on her stomach. A slight pain was still there. Something was bugging her. She felt as if something was out of place.

* * *

"Envy... you're pretty late..." Lust tapped her arm. Envy growled.

"Ahh! That damn little twit was giving me trouble. It's been figuring out how to use it! I can't wait to beat the living shit out of it again..." He sat down on the ground, rubbing his neck.

"It doesn't matter... did you do it? Is it in her system?" She asked. Envy nodded.

"Yeah... I put the thing in it's gut like ya asked. No problem!"

"Good job, Envy." He said from his chair. A shadow draped over his face.

"Thank you, Father."

"Now we just wait. She'll come to us in no time."

"And at that time, we'll begin our operation, right Father?" Lust asked.

"Yes... We will gather the sacrifices one by one..."

* * *

Mustang and Hawkeye boarded the train. Edward and Alphonese followed. They were going to East City. Once the train stopped though, they would part ways. They were going for their own reasons.

"So Edward... I hear that girl you rescued, Clara, had run away. I wonder why?" Mustang sipped some coffee.

"I don't know... from what I heard, she acted panicky and just... ran..."

"Edward, you probably questioned her too much. You should know by now that women don't like to be pressured into things," Hawkeye said.

"I barely asked her anything!" He snapped, jumping out of his seat. His expression calmed a bit, he sat back down.

"It was just... when I told Granny about what I found out about her... Pinako asked her... about her past... She must've gotten scared, thinking she would be contained again. Dammit... I probably should've have asked Granny to ask her..."

"Edward, it's between us of what we know about Clara. Obviously, the higher ups really want her. But when I saw her in that bed, I could tell it was a mistake. I don't know what the military did to her. But whatever it was, they want to keep it a secret."

"Those damn dogs!" Edward punched his seat.

"Why would they do anything to Clara? She seems so nice," Al said. Hawkeye nodded.

"She probably is a really nice girl... oh..." She looked up at Alphonse and Edward.

"What did she look like? I mean, I've never met her, I could try to look for her."

"Oh well... brown hair, pale skin, I mean really pale. I could tell she was kept in some sort of cell for a long time."

"Blue eyes and a really shy personality. She looked maybe a few years older than brother."

"So... basic build, I'm guessing?"

"Nah. Really skinny. Almost starved. And yet she was healthy enough to be living in a regular household." Edward held his fingers up in the air, holding them an inch apart.

"Maybe... sixteen... Hmm... There are few girls who are really pale and skinny with blue eyes from what I've seen. I'll keep a look out for her."

"Thanks. I just hope no one has gotten to her yet... especially Scar..." Ed said.

"Edward, just to let you know... If she does get caught..." Mustang's eyes got serious.

"If it's not by me or any of my men or any or my allies... I'm almost powerless to help her out. Apparently, she's on the wanted list, right next to Scar's name."

"What? Are you serious, that high!?" Al said. Mustang nodded.

"If we find her, we'll contact you."

"Yeah... but be careful when getting her. She seems to be scared of the military. She has the same powers I do." Hawkeye took in a slight breath.

"She doesn't need a transmutation circle to do alchemy?"

"Nope... and better yet, she's a hell of a lot better at it that I am."

"Ed, how do you know this?" Mustang asked.

"Right before I picked her up, I saw her fighting someone. She looked enraged. I mean really pissed off. She was holding her hands to the ground and sending all sorts of weapons at her enemy. Then she just... passed out. I saw Scar there... that's why I suspected him to be her enemy." Mustang nodded.

"So Scar had picked a fight with her, correct?"

"Apparently so... I don't know why..." The train came to a halt.

"Looks like we're here..." They all stood up and exited the train. Mustang and Edward shook hands.

"Let's make a little wager."

"Oh really? What is it?" Ed grinned.

"Whoever finds Clara first."

"Heh... no worries there! I travel more than you! It'll be a piece of cake! Ha!" Ed smirked. Mustang saluted him. Ed saluted in return.

"Good luck."

"Yeah..." They parted.

* * *

Night time covered the town in darkness. Clara looked around the streets, they were deserted. She ran across the street, Scar right behind her. They ducked inside a stable. A few horses were asleep. Scar peered over the gate. It was a straight shot to the open country hills. Clara lightly petted a horse muzzle.

"Shh..." She whispered to it softly. She woke another one, keeping it quiet.

"It's clear..." Scar muttered. She handed him a pair of reins. He took them and lead the horse out of the stall.

"They have shoes on so we have to be fast..." Clara whispered. She hoped onto a brown horse, waiting for Scar. He climbed onto a black stead slowly, unsure of the animal. She moved ahead of him, his horse followed. They broke out into a run. The clacking of their hooves were deadened as soon as they reached the grass. Scar went ahead of Clara, holding tight to the reins, trying to keep his balance on the horse.

"We'll head west. Then south," Scar said. Clara nodded.

"Right..." The moonlight was at their backs, a fresh breeze blew across their faces. Clara's gaze was distant. She kept a hand on his stomach still. The voices in her mind were faint, but numerous. She tried her best to ignore them, to not worry Scar. Their travels began again.


	9. Reach

Chapter 9

18 months later...

Scar sighed and rested against the tree trunk. Clara was holding a rabbit in her arms and petting it's twin. A lot of time had past. The homonculous were appearing less often to them. Clara was getting more open to the world. But she was still unable to participate in full, head-on combat. Even when Scar was helping her practice, she wouldn't dare try to attack a living organism with full potential to harm it. The dry sun drove most of the animals back into the bushes. Clara saw a baby bird and picked it up, laughing and petting it. She held it against her and lightly tapped the ground, a small pool of water formed. The bird pecked at it until it had enough strength to fly away. She smiled and swirled her fingers around in the water. Scar felt something land on his stomach. A rabbit.

"Um..." Clara look towards him. The rabbit began to sniff at his face.

"Oh! How cute!" She ran towards him and kneeled down. The rabbit froze.

"Hey little guy... it's ok!" She petted it head, scratching it's neck. Scar smiled a bit.

"Well... I don't see why it chose to land on me..."

"Here! Pet him!" Clara cuddled it in her arms and sat closer to Scar.

"No... thanks... I don't think-" She only gave him a pleasent smile. He sighed and awkwardly petted the rabbit. She laughed and took his hand.

"That's not how you pet a rabbit!" She guided his hand down the rabbit's head.

"Isn't he cute?" Scar coughed and nodded.

"Yes... cute..." He muttered. She released the rabbit and started picking at the grass.

"When are we going to go again?" She asked. He closed his eyes.

"Later... I'm not sure... we still need to head further into Central... I know you hate the city, but we need to find them..." Clara frowned and stopped fiddling.

"Those... those things bother me... a lot..." She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Why do they kill people?" She asked. Scar shook his head.

"Because they are wanting to cause others pain..." Clara lowered her head.

"We have to fight there... don't we?" He lightly touched her arm. She looked in his eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She smiled.

"But... I don't want to drag you down... it... I wouldn't be able to stand it..." Scar smiled.

"It's alright..." Clara was pulled into a hug. He gently kissed her cheek. She rested against his chest and closed her eyes. She lightly touched her stomach. The pain came back. She bit her lip, hiding it from him. She felt sick. It had bothered her many times before, but this time it was more painful. She slapped her hand to her mouth as she coughed. Scar straightened up, holding Clara's shoulders in his hands. Her stared right at her eyes.

"Clara? Something wrong?" Her coughing increased. Blood dripped from her hand.

"Clara!" He tried to pull her hand away. She struggled against him and turned her head away. Scar saw blood in her hand and dripping to the ground. He got worried. He lightly cupped her chin his his hand.

"What's wrong?!" She pushed him away and got to her feet, running through the treeline and out towards the road. He followed. He jumped over a few bushes and saw her fall.

"Clara!" He saw her on her knees, coughing and shuddering.

"Clara!" He touched her back. A vibration ran through his hand.

"It hurts!" She wheezed.

"What hurts?" She gripped her stomach.

"It hurts!" She whispered. He tried to find out what was wrong, she pushed him away again. She held her head in her hands. She let out a pained scream. She rocked back and forth.

"Clara! What's going on?!" He yelled, moving back towards her. The symbol on her forehead glowed again. Her eyes changed to blue.

"Go away!!" She said through her teeth. Scar touched her shoulder. Her eyes turned white. She slapped his hand away.

"Clara?" She stood up, silent. An angry expression was across her face.

"Clara?" He reached out to her again. Clara held up a hand. He froze. Her expression was a warning.

_"They call... they are in the city..." _She hissed. She bared her teeth.

_"The ones who caused all the suffering!! They are there!!!" _She screamed. Scar was unsure of what to do.

"Clara... what are you talking about?"

_"I'm going to kill them!!" _She ran past Scar, leaving heavy imprints in the ground.

"Clara!!" She jumped into the air, caving the ground in underneath her. She let out a scream and continued down the road. Scar pulled up his hood and followed, wondering what was wrong with her.

* * *

Envy drummed his fingers on his knee. Lust patted Gluttony's head.

"Is she coming?" Father said.

"Yes, Father. I can sense her anywhere..." Lust said.

"She's in a lot of pain. Are you sure you shouldn't have just put it in her head? That would have knocked her out!! Then beating time would be easier!" Envy laughed.

"Quiet Envy... Wrath has people ready to guide her here... As long as she doesn't run into Edward, or Edward doesn't decide to be nosy and investigate her appearance, we should be fine..." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Tch! That little midget wouldn't be able to find anything with the crowd this place has! Hahahaa!" Envy laughed. Father sighed.

"Let's just hope she doesn't decide to go all out right when she enters the city looking for us..." He muttered.

"We'll make sure she doesn't... Gluttony..." Lust looked towards Gluttony. He grinned.

"Do I get to eat?"

"Only the unnessecaries of the city. Make sure she is lead into Wrath's protected streets. Once he has her in his grasps, disappear."

"Yes! Yes!"

* * *

Mustang let out a sigh. The traffic was backed up. Hawkeye was silent. Their disguises were convinient and also unconvinient. They couldn't use their authority to move around traffic to save time.

"Ugh!! This is torture! Isn't there some sort of allyway or something we can go through?"

"Unless you want to break the law, no." He groaned.

"Aw come on, Hawkeye! Have some fun for once! I'll protect ya if you get caught." He winked. Hawkeye calmly turned around and smacked him across the head.

"Ow!! What was that for?!" Mustang froze. He heard a faint rumble. Hawkeye heard it too.

"Get out of the car." Mustang and Hawkeye leapt from the car just as the road suddenly bent upwards, sending the car to going flying through the air.

"You alright?!" He yelled. Hawkeye nodded and took out her gun.

"What the hell was that?" She said. Mustang looked around.

"I'm not sure..." There was another rumble; this one was much closer. Mustang looked around frantically.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" He whispered. A few meters in front of them, the road caved in and then heaved upwards; sending civilians and all sorts of things flying through the air. Screams were heard. Everyone ran away from. Clara leapt up from the crater and landed on top of a car, caving the roof in. She looked around, an angry expression on her face.

"Dammit! What's she doing?" Hawkeye said. Mustang looked around.

"We need to restrain her before more people show up!"

"How are we supposed to do that?! You only have fire!" Hawkeye snapped.

"I don't care! Restrain her!"

"Yes sir!" They ran towards Clara. She peered around at them and bent down, her fingers brushing the hood of the car. Electricity ran through the ground.

"Watch it!" Mustang snapped his fingers. Fire disruppted the current by blowing a hole in the ground. Clara leapt through the smoke and tackled Mustang.

"Sir!" Hawkeye jumped forward, reaching for Clara. She twisted around and jumped into the air, slamming her feet into Mustang's chest.

"Agh!" She flipped forward and landed on another car. She jumped down and began running.

"Damn! Hurry! We can't let her get away!" He stumbled to his feet and ran after her. Gluttony let out a thrilled laugh and landed in front of Mustang.

"Hello!"

"Shit!" Hawkeye let out a barrage of bullets. Mustang ran around him and went after Clara. Gluttony grabbed a car and threw it at Hawkeye, he went after Mustang.

"No! Father says don't touch her!!" He lunged at Mustang.

"Crap!!" He snapped his fingers. Gluttony was engulfed with flames. He let out a scream. Mustang ran out into an open square and looked around. A lot of people were running frantically to get somewhere safe. He growled.

"Dammit... where is she?" He heard the sound of tanks moving through the streets.

"Dammit! Already?!" He ran to a shop stall and climbed up it, grabbing onto a second story railing and pulling himself up. He saw the sea of blue uniforms.

"God... damn... This isn't good... Of course it's on the day the Elrics are not here! Damn!!" Mustang saw Gluttony jumped over him to the other side of the square.

"Where is he going??" Mustang jumped down and started to follow. He stopped. The Furher was riding a tank, arms crossed behind him and keen eye looking in front of him.

"Furher... shit!" He dashed behind a pile of trash.

"Why is he getting personally involved??" He felt a whoosh of wind beside him.

"Wha?" Clara was dashing out of the same ally way and charging at Bradley.

**"YOU!!!" **She leapt into the air, a club in her hand. The Furher swiftly drew his sword and sliced the club in half. He turned the blade to the flat side and stuck Clara in the back. She let out a cry and stumbled.

"Shit... why is he doing this?!" Mustang whispered. Clara dodged one swing and jumped to Bradley. He blocked her attack and slashed down her torso. Even though the blade was on the flat side, a splash of blood sprayed from her chest. She fell off the tank and onto the ground.

**"Damn... damn you!!" **She hissed. Bradley jumped down and held the tip at her throat.

"Now... I think it's time for you to go down there..." He said.

_Down there?? What does he mean-? _Gluttony landed heavily on top of the tank, making it explode and send pieces to the line behind them.

"Gluttony, make a good distraction..." He bent down over Clara and took out a bundle of chains. She whimpered and tried to crawl away. Bradley roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

"Shut up, little girl... I don't like hurting women at all. But if you keep acting like this, I'll have to beat you, again." Gluttony was devouring the soldiers behind the flaming tank. Bradley lifted the chained up Clara onto his soldier and sheathed his sword.

**"Let me go!!!" **

"If you try to escape those chains..." He held out a remote.

"I'll hurt you." He pressed the button. Clara froze, tears fell from her eyes. She let out a scream and started to wriggle in agony. He let go of the button. She fell limp. Drool dripped from her mouth.

"Good girl. Now don't stuggle or you'll get hurt again." He walked down the street. Mustang flattened himself against the wall. Furher Bradley opened a door to an abandoned pub and walked in, locking it behind him. Mustang ran to it and tried to open it; it wouldn't budge. A few second later, the door disappeared.

"Damn Alchemy..." He growled.

* * *

Bradley threw her down on the ground. Her eyes were glazed over and skin a sickly white. Lust bent down and played with her hair.

"Poor girl... She needs a haircut..."

"I have brought her, like you requested, Father."

"Good, Wrath. You've done well. You may go to reassure the people that the culprit has been caught." Bradley bowed and left. Envy kicked Clara.

"Man. That thing really worked well! She's just not moving or anything! Hahaha!!" Clara lurched out and bit his ankle.

"Ow!! God dammit!! Let go of me you fucking! Bitch!!" Envy slammed his heel in her nose. She whimpered and closed her eyes. He rubbed his ankle and cursed under his breath. Lust chuckled.

"God dammit! I ought to kill you!" He snapped.

"Envy, calm down."

"Sorry Father..." He growled.

"Lust, go ahead and take her to the cell. Make sure her hands and feet are bound correctly." Clara let out a whimper. Lust grabbed her collar and began to drag her away.

"Dont' worry, sweety, I'm much nicer than the others. I'll make sure you don't suffer too much." She threw her into a dark room. Lust wrapped stell chains around her feet and then snapped shackles on her hands. She turned a lever to tighten the restraint on the shackles, making Clara hang by her wrists in the air. Lust then bolted the chains that were attached to Clara's legs to the floor, making sure they were taunt so she couldn't move.

"There... now... Don't harm yourself. You are so very important to Father. You may not realize what power you have... but don't you ever notice that when you black out, a whole mess of things go down? Face it, Clara, dear... you are the equivilent of me; a homonculous. You are no more than I am, you are probably less than what I am. Don't think your friends are going to come here just to save you. You will be a secondary reason to come after us. Edward and Alphonse are looking for a way to get their bodies back and Scar... he's looking for revenge. That girl you have become fimiliar with... she is looking for a way of immortality. Tch... you are pretty useless in all of those fields. You can't harm anyone... you have no will to fight... you're out of control when provoked, and you also are in the middle of Father's domain. Your food will come once a day. Water will be given to you to drink twice a day. Someone will rinse you off every two days or so... Oh... and... if you need to go to the bathroom, just go. I'm sure you're used to that..." She closed the door, leaving Clara in total darkness; again.


	10. Disgraceful

Chapter 10

Days passed, Clara was extremely weak. She could barely swallow the food forced down her throat. Every now and then, Envy would come in and taunt her, poking and digging his nails into her wounds, twisting around the spikes already driven into her flesh. She wanted to die. Her mind was trapped in a cycle of depression and desperation. The want to escape was starting to run thin. The only thing that kept it in mind was the thought of Scar. He would look for her, she just didn't know if he would find her. She didn't know if he would be killed. The cell had already begun to become her home. It was just like when she was imprisoned with the military. Her entire body was numb. She felt as if she wasn't with the world.

One day, the door opened slower than usual. Lust entered, a plate of food in her hands. She kept her eyes on Clara's drooping head. She set the plate on the floor and look up at her pale face. Her eyes were closed, blood dripping down from her mouth. She lightly wiped it away. She let out a sigh.

"Oh dear... Father is right... you are starting to withdraw... Hmph... I never thought this way would work, kid. I didn't want you to be chained up and tortured like this... but Father said it was the quickest way to make you realize what you are..." She smirked. She stood up and turned her head.

"Father!" The old man came in, his robes dragging on the ground.

"It has begun, Father." Lust stood back a few steps and let him through. His old, wrinkled hands cupped Clara's chin, lifting her face up and examining it. He let out a grunt and stared at her chest.

"One way to find out..." He pointed his two fingers at her chest, pressing the tips of his nails into her skin. She let out a pained groan and shifted slightly, only to be stopped by the chains. His fingers dug into her flesh. Clara let out a short gasp, then shudder. Her blood dripped lightly to the ground. He ripped open her chest and peered inside. No heart. No regular organs. Her ribs stuck out of the wall of muscle and skin. It wasn't what he was looking at. A small grin crept across his face. A pale, white light shone from the opening in her chest. He chuckled.

"Yes... it has begun..." He moved his hands away and wiped them on his robs. Slowly, a sickening sound rang through the air as her chest closed up, bleeding being stopped immediatly. Lust followed Father out of the room.

"No more meals to her. No water, either. Keep the door extra secure. Make sure there's no way for her to escape the cell."

"Escape? Father, she can't even move from her bonds." He chuckled.

"Oh... she can't... not with that weak spirit in her frail body... Just make sure Envy doesn't get an urge to try and taunt her again. It could easily kill him." Soon after he said that, Lust heard a terrified roar from Clara's cell. Father sat at his throne and rested his chin on his palm.

"Ah yes... it is starting..."

* * *

The voices kept whispering in her head. Their pain entered her body. Her heart felt as if it was swelling up inside her, pushing against her ribcage, being crushed by her own body. Her skin tingled, bones ached; but the thing that hurt her the most were the voices. Her head was pounding. She grabbed tightly onto the chains and let out a roar of misery. She felt the chains leave her body. She was floating, her mind a blur.

_Clara opened her eyes. She peered around. All around her, people were staring at her. Most were in pure white robes with hoods over their heads. The few without robes were clothed in dirty and rough shirts and pants. Elders had kind eyes, youth were afraid and spirited, and the others were all blank. It was frightening for Clara. She was alone in the center of them, all eyes on her. She shook with fear._

_"Who are y-?"_

_"Give us your body." They chanted. Clara froze._

_"W-what? Who are you people?!" She whispered. A child ran forward, a boy, and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"You're too weak." She stared at him in confusion._

_"You are letting our body be destroyed. If you had shared your body and let us all contribute our power, we could have escaped this." Clara peered past him. Something was staring at her with evil eyes. It stuck out against everyone else. The boy looked over his shoulder and ran. The crowd parted, murmuring as they watched a mirror image of Clara walked forward. Her eyes were different. They were unafraid, mean, yet kind, careful, and cautious. Her clothes were dirty, some soil smudged on her face._

_"You're... you are me..."_

_"Yeah. I'm you. Big deal." Clara stood up._

_"You probably think I'm like some other side of you, don't you?" Clara nodded._

_"Ha! Well I'm not. I'm merely what you would be if you had listened to these people and escaped the military long ago."_

_"What?" She smirked._

_"You heard right. You, you are afraid of these people."_

_"What are you talking about?! There's no way people are inside me!" She shook a finger._

_"They are... but they are only souls. They are sealed away in the stone that is your life. It's your heart. It's in your chest." She poked Clara roughly in the chest._

_"Stone? I don't... understand..."_

_"You're a purified version of the Philosepher's stone, idiot!" She snapped._

_"Purified...?"_

_"Yes... you know the 'main' ingredient for the regular philosepher's stone, right?" Clara nodded._

_"Humans... Well... the purified version is made from only virgins and pure people. Those who have done little sin of the smallest kind and those who have never released their innocence." Clara looked around. There were more people than she thought. Hundreds were staring at her, eyes all kind._

_"Then... what about me? It... am I... am I the one who... is my body really mine??" She asked, desperation in her voice. The other Clara sighed._

_"Yes, idiot. Actually... it's no one's... the soul that was supposed to be with it never came to be. It was never created."_

_"Then... what does that mean?"_

_"It means... this body is one that was sacrificed, one that was already dead, to be the host of the stone."_

_"What?!"_

_"Yes. The most dominant spirit of the stone would be the one to inhabit it. Somehow... it was shy little us. But... I understand... I mean... look how we'd be if you had listened to these people from the beginning. I'm... well.. a tough girl. You are weak willed and unwanting to harm others, even to save your own life. That makes you weak. That's why you are here now. Unfortunately, for us... we are going to be overthrown. That's only if you don't straighten your act now and agree to listen to them."_

_"But..."_

_"But nothing!! You are destroying this body!!" She grabbed Clara's shoulders._

_"Listen!! If you don't listen, if you fight against all of these poor people, the stone will turned evil. That is what they want! They want to control you to kill all of our friends and loved ones! To perform what they desire, they will want you to be under their control. Understand this, Clara... You need to hone the power of the stone. It's the complete opposite of the homonculous. It can be used to destroy them so easily! I know this because I've learnt from the people! You can't let them win. We were put into this body together... so we could be used to fight back against these deadly weapons of Hell! Get it now??" Clara nodded._

_"But... I have to... harm-"_

_"Would you stop with the fear of hurting people!?" Clara shuddered._

_"I just can't... I can't hurt anything..." An elder lightly touched the other Clara's arm._

_"It is not her fault... That is the effect of all of us being in the stone. Do you both understand? Since we all don't believe in harming others, that belief is doubled, maybe tripled in her mind. She refuses to harm anything because _we don't want to. _It is only natural." The other Clara sighed and released her._

_"I understand... Clara..." She stared at her._

_"Remember to keep hold to the memory of your loved ones... Especially Scar. He is connected to us. Our bond with him is unbreakable... I know it is... we all know it is." The people began to disappear one by one._

_"Why are you all-" The other Clara whirled around._

_"Wait?! What's going on?!" She stood in front of Clara and watched as all the images of the people disappeared. A black fog drifted towards them._

_"What is that??" Clara whispered._

_"What?? Get away!" She pushed Clara back._

_"No!!" It engulfed them. Clara let out a scream. She heard the screams of everyone else. She saw them being tormented, burning, bleeding and crying out. Clara covered her ears and screamed. It was too fimiliar. Her body shook with fear. Blood seeped from her eyes, dripping out of her mouth. She felt her flesh tear open. The wounds from the chains appeared. New chains slowly wrapped around her body, binding her down against something that was unseen. They dug into her skin, ripping it off and making her suffer more pain. She let out a scream. The black mist attacked her. It forced itself down her throat, taking control of her._

She opened her eyes. The chains were broken, spikes had fallen from her wounds. Black mist seeping from the opened injuries. Her eyes were black. She felt cold. Her entire body was cold. How many hours had gone by? She looked down, a moldy dish of food at her feet. No, not hours. Days. How many days? She figured about three. She heard a deep rumble from above her, small specks of stone fluttered down onto her. Clara was in a daze. She glanced around the room, a passive look in her eyes. The mist coming from her wounds began to decrease. She was healing faster. More rumbles erupted from the ceiling.

_What is that? What... what is it that... makes my body tremmer? Is it... someone? _Clara walked forward and lifted her hand into the empy space before her.

_A way out... find it... a way out... then find that... thing... that makes my body tremmer... _Her fingers brushed the iron door. She laid her whole hand on it.

_It's... so strong... but what is it...? _She closed her eyes, black mist seeped under the door and climbed it's way to the locks and bolts built into it. Loud cranking sounds and squeals of protest were made as the locks were forced open and the bolts were pushed away. With a loud creak, the door swung open a few centimeters. Clara's dazed eyes peered at the bright stream of light and blinked in curiousity and wonder.

_Light... it is... bright... what makes it...? _A shadow interrupted the stream, someone fell heavily against the door. Clara didn't move. It was pitch black again. She ran her fingers down the door again.

_My light?? Where... where did it go?! _Her nails scraped against the metal, letting out a horrible sound. She grinded her teeth, her eyes wide with anger.

_Who shut out my light?! _She slammed her hand against the door, it flew open. She closed her eyes to the sudden bright light, letting her black hair fall over her face to provide shade.

"Agh!!" A scream of pain rang out. Edward pushed the door out of the way of the tunnel.

"Dammit! These things just keep coming!" He clutched a bleeding arm with his automail and dodged a chimera. Clara stared at the creature. It's features were hideous. She found it repulsive and an insult to her sight.

_"Edward_..." She whispered. He stopped. He slowly turned his head.

"Wha...? Cl... Clara?!" He gasped. A chimera bounded for her with a snarl. Clara blinked slowly and stared at the beast. Her dazed and lost expression turned deadly. Her eyes narrowed and filled with murderous rage.

_"Ugly beast of Hell_!!" She growled, raising her hand and summoning a spear from the tunnels walls. She threw it at the animal, piercing it's flesh and making it scream with pain as it died. Edward stared at her.

"C... Clara... what happened to you...? Y... Your face... your hair!" Clara turned her murderous glare to Edward. He gulped. She was perfectly still. A hand laid itself on her shoulder. A more human like chimera.

"Hehehe! Father wants to see her!!" He laughed. She let her eyes flicker to the ugly chimera. She growled and grabbed his hand. A cracking sound erupted from it, he let out a scream of pain. A shadow fell across her eyes.

_"Slimy... beast... never touch me again!" _She yelled, throwing him at Edward. She huffed with anger and walked forward, her eyes blazing with rage. The aura around her was deadly; filled with intent to kill. Edward could only fall to his knees and watch.

"What happened to her...?" He whispered. She continued down the tunnel, ignoring everything that came near her. Soon she was swallowed up by the darkness; Edward couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

Clara put a hand to her head. It was pounding with pain. Her breath was more ragged. Her body was trembling with protest to rest. She fell against a large pipe and groaned, fighting her body's urges to rest. Her head pounded harder, a nasty pulsing feeling spread through her body. She let out gasps and grunts of pain. Sweat fell from her face and onto the ground. She froze and clutched her forehead, letting out a yell of pain. Her eyes were wide. Blood slowly trickled from them. She let out a scream of pain.

_"Dammit!! We had an agreement!! AHHH!!! Stop it!!! I'm making you live!! Ahhh!!" _She fell to her knees, screaming and panting hard. Her hair turned a sickly white, blood dripped from her cheeks and onto the ground. The screams stopped. Clara's eyes were still black; a dazed look in them. She glanced around, panting.

"Scar... Scar..." She whispered. Her legs trembled beneath her as she rose to her feet. She grasped the smaller lines on the walls to support herself, moving her way slowly down the tunnel. She felt a tingling sensation in her feet.

"Ah... alchemy..." She whispered. She walked faster, soon, she saw the source. A large hole was in the middle of the tunnel; it lead to floors below it. She felt something pulling her to it.

_Get to Father... _Clara slapped a hand to her head and let out a hiss of pain. She peered down the hole, gasping for breath. She was frozen still. Below was Mai and Scar. They were helping each other out of the rubble. She smiled a bit.

"Scar..." She whispered. She felt her chest suddenly erupt in pain. She let out a yell of pain, falling to her knees. Scar froze and looked up, gazing around for the source of the noise; he saw Bradley standing at the top of the hole and ran. Bradley was staring right at Clara. He smirked.

"What are you waiting for?? Hurry up and get to Father, brat!" He yelled, blood gushing from his wounds. Clara shuddered and crawled to the hole, her hair turning grey. She was fighting against the stone desperately; trying to win against the others.

"S... Scar... Scar..." She gasped, clutching her head.

"Aaaagghh!!" She screamed. Bradley frowned. He sighed and leapt down from his stance.

"You weakling... Move your ass!!" He kicked her roughly down the hole and onto the rubble below. As she hit the jagged rocks; as her neck broke and spine cracked into different positions; her eyes widened in rage. Her hair turned jet black. She cracked her neck back into place and stood up, allowing her spine to recenter itself. She glared up at Bradley.

"What are you glaring at, witch? Get to Father, now!" He yelled. She held her hand out, summoning up a few iron knives. She held them in front of her face, grinning sadistically. Bradley held up his sword.

"Don't try it, bitch. You can't possibly harm me..." He growled. Clara smiled as she pulled her arm back and threw them at Bradley. He swiftly sliced through the air, thinking the knives had been destroyed. It wasn't Clara's plan for them to cut him. She leapt up at him, tongue lashing out and laughing. She grabbed his sword and broke it into two and clamped her teeth down into his neck. He let out a yell and struggled. Clara dug her fingers into his flesh, he let out a scream of pain. Clara pulled back, ripping out a huge chunk of flesh. Blood rained down on her from the wound; covering her face with blood. She grinned and licked her lips feverously. Bradley fell to the ground, clutching his neck. She was still grinning, bright red teeth bare and gleeming. His words were mere chokes and coughs of blood. Clara reached down and dug her fingers into his chest. He froze, his body solid. She ripped out the stone. Bradley's eyes stared at her, slowly growing dull. She cackled and bit down on the stone, splitting it in half. The halves slowly crumbled into small pieces. She chuckled and leapt back down the hole.

_"Hehehee... Where are they? Where are my prey!?" _She yelled with great sense of lust. The obvious tone of her voice screamed for blood. She stormed down the tunnel, a murderous grin across her face. Drops of Bradley's blood dripped from her chin and onto the ground.

_"Scar... Scar... Scar... Scar... Scar..." _

* * *

The thing that was once called 'Father' was now a black mass with bloody red eyes all over it. Hohenheim was inside it's body, being absorbed. Edward and Alphonse were unsteady on their feet. Mustang had just arrived, blind and wandering. Izumo was keeping Mustang at her side, making sure he didn't go anywhere. Mai and Scar were cornered with them all, unsure as of what to do next.

**"Oh yes... it draws near, sacrifices! It draws near! The time is almost on us! We're just missing one person! Hahaa! Let's see if she's ready yet..." **It bent down and brushed his fingers onto the floor. A bright beam of light appeared under him. He stepped back a few strides and grinned.

**"Ah! Yes! Yes!! There she is! She's ready! My, my... what a beautiful transformation!" **Clara stood in the middle of the room, panting with blood running down her face, hair jet black and her coal eyes gleaming with murderous blood lust. Her teeth were bared in her grin, showing a hint of insanity.

_"There's my prey... hehe! Hello prey!" _She hissed, glaring at Scar. Scar only stared at her. He dropped to his knees.

"Cl... Clara..." He whispered. Edward was opened mouth at the sight. Mustang clutched his sleeve.

"What?!" Izumo gasped.

"Fullmetal... what's going on? Who's voice is that??"

"I... It's... Clara..." He said. Mustang froze.

"What?! That... That couldn't be Clara!! It doesn't... It doesn't even sound like her!" She lashed out her tongue and laughed.

_"Clara! Clara! Clara!!!! Where is Clara?! Where is she!?! Ahahaa!! That shy little bitch is under my control!!! Gehaha! She is dead... she is no more!! I am Clara... I am her now! Unfortunatly for you... I hate everything she loves... and loves everything... she... hates... So Scar... You're on the top of my list to kill!" _She laughed and took a step towards him. Scar's eyes were filled with dread.

"Clara... how could this have happened to you?? Why... you were... you were so happy!" Father put a hand on her shoulder. She hissed.

_"What??" _He grinned.

**"Be patient! Killing Scar can wait a bit!"**

_"No! NO!! He must be killed now!!" _She swatted his hand away.

**"Don't disobey me!!"**

_"Shut up!! I don't need you... it'll be quick... Just a snap of his neck!! That's all it takes!!" _She leapt at Scar. He didn't move, he was too dumbstruck to pay attention. His mind was wandering in thoughts.

"Scar! Move your ass!" Edward yelled.

"Scar!" Alphonse yelled. Mai leapt in front of Scar.

"No!!" She held her hands up. Clara grinned.

_"Out of the way!!" _She grabbed Mai's neck and slammed her head into the ground. She then crushed her face into the stones with her foot.

_"Ahahaha!! See what happens when you get in the way!? Nothing good!! That's for certain, brat!" _Scar stared.

"This isn't like you... What happened to you!? Clara!" He yelled. Clara froze. She growled and glared at Scar.

_"What happened? Didn't I tell you... I woke... the fuck... up..." _She kicked Mai aside and walked towards Scar.

_"Just so I can make her shut up... I kill you and she'll shut up forever!! This body will be mine... I'll do whatever I want without her interferance!!" _She grabbed Scar's neck, grinning like an insane killer.

"Clara!!! NO!! Don't do it!! Stop!" Edward yelled. Mustang stared at blank space.

"Listen to Edward, Clara! Stop what you're doing!! You're not yourself!!" Clara squeezed Scar's neck harder and summoned a spear of iron. She pointed the tip at Scar's forehead.

_"Soon!!!"_

"I know what you've been treated as!! You're doing exactly what they did to you when you were imprisoned!!" Mustang yelled. Clara froze, her madness had vanished. Her eyes were wide. Sweat rolled down her face.

"You're turning into one of them, Clara! Into the ones that nearly killed you every single day! Snap out of whatever the hell you're in and wake up! This isn't you, Clara!! This isn't you!" Mustang yelled. Clara's hand trembled. She dropped the spear and released Scar. She slowly put her hands to her head. Father glared at Mustang.

**"What have you done?!" **Clara let out a scream of pain. She fell to her knees and cried. Scar blinked he looked down at the hysterical Clara and watched her hair turn from black to grey. He gently reached out to her and touched her back.

"Clara... it's... ok... just remember..." He whispered. Her body shuddered, sobs rang throughout the air. Father ran towards Mustang.

**"You bastard! Now she has to go through the ordeal again!! You just wasted so much of my time!!" **He yelled. He grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground. Edward leapt to his feet.

"Mustang! You bastard!" Edward charged at him. Clara screamed.

"Stop it!!" 'Father' turned his attention to her. Edward froze.

"Stop! STOP!! STOP!!! I can't take it!! I can't take it! Just stop! Please stop!!" She screamed. 'Father' glared at her.

**"Shut up girl... if you know what's best for you!" **He yelled. Clara shuddered and glared at him, her eyes still black.

"Shut up?! I've had enough!! You've tortured me for years! For my entire life!! Why don't you just kill me already?! Kill me already!! I've had enough!! Everytime I close me eyes...! Everytime!! The voices they... they keep torturing me!! Kill me already! Please!! I don't want to live anymore!!" She cried. Scar's eyes turned to pain.

"Clara... no... don't say that! It hurts me so much..." She let out a cry.

"I can't take it!! I can't!! Please... just end it!!"

**"Arrrgghhh!! Fine!! I will!!" **A black spike shot up from underneath Clara and stabbed her through, more spikes shot up and lifted her off the ground. 'Father' walked to her. Scar was on his feet, staring at Clara; terrified for her life.

"Clara!"

**"Shut up! She won't die... she simply cannot! Watch... I'll show you why..." **Clara's body was flipped so it was hanging in the air. Her eyes were closed and blood was dripping from her mouth. 'Father' stabbed his fingers into her chest. She let out a stressed groaned of pain. He ripped open her chest and pulled it apart, giving a clear view of the white stone that was hanging in her rib cage.

"What... what is that?!" Izumo whispered. Edward could only stare.

"It looks like... but... it's not red... it couldn't be... it..." He said. Alphonse was silent.

"C... Clara..." Scar was staring in utter disbelief.

"She... no... that's... this can't be right!! She's nothing like them!!"

**"You idiot! This is nothing like the Philosepher's stone. It's pure, and innocent. A Philosepher's stone is made from any human lives. But this stone... ohohoho... This stone requries such a special selection... Only the virgins and most pure of humans can be used for it. Clara here... she carries the only thing that could hold a chance of destroying me!" **He let out a laugh. With one swift movement, he reached his long fingers into her chest and gripped the stone tightly between her fingers. Her eyes snapped wide open, she let out a scream. Her eyes rolled back into her head; her screamed died. Her entire body was twitching a bit. 'Father' grinned.

**"You see what happens? I touch it... and she goes insane! But look! I grab it... and she is... Unconcious! Just think what would happen if I pulled it out... It's just what I need to achieve my goal of destroying this nation!!" **Edward gaped at him. Scar let out a roar of anger.

"Let her go!! She doesn't deserve any kind of this treatment!!" He yelled. Clara weakly put a hand on 'Father's' arm. He smirked and released the stone, then kicked Clara to the ground. She coughed and hacked; weezing for air. Her chest closed slowly. She held her hands over her chest and curled into a ball, tears streaming down her face.

"Clara!" Scar pulled her into his arms. 'Father' merely laughed.

"You monster!! How could you bring yourself to harm her?!" He laughed again.

**"She is the monster here! She is more of a monster than I am!! Hahahaha!!" **


	11. Remember the Past

Chapter 11

Hohenheim couldn't bring himself to even look at Clara. Through Father's body; Hohenheim was forced to watch everything with a front row view. He knew Clara. He knew Clara's life. He felt so ashamed of himself. Father was going to use her to harm his sons: to possibly kill them. She had grown so close to them, he could tell. She was fighting back hard against whatever he had done to poisen her body and make her come to him in the first place. He had drawn out her hatred against everyone and forced her to be under him. He closed his eyes, trying to escape this horrible scene in front of him.

* * *

About fifty years ago...

Hohenheim knocked on the door. Dirt covered his old clothes, his stomach was roaring in hunger. It opened. A young woman of about twenty came out and froze. A delighted smile spread across her face.

"Hohenheim!" She yelled. He smiled. She jumped to hug him. She seemed so happy.

"Yes, it's me, Morticia."

"Oh! I haven't seen you in so long!" She pulled him inside.

"Honey! Get out here! Guess who is here!!" A man came out, his face was worn yet cheery, his frame was thin yet muscular. His brown hair was thrown in a mess. Dirt smudged his face and hands.

"What is it?" He stopped right when he saw Hohenheim.

"Hohenheim!! My dear friend!" He raced over and clasped his hand tightly.

"This is wonderful!!" He motioned for him to sit down.

"Theodore. You seem a bit tired. What have you been doing? More alchemy research?" He asked, laughing. Theodore stood next to his wife.

"You have not noticed?" He smiled. Hohenheim was silent, then his eyes lite in wonder.

"You are married? Oh... Morticia!" Then his face fell.

"But you've let yourself go..." She smacked him across the head.

"I have not!!" She yelled. Theodore held her back.

"Calm, sweety! You know how he is! Hohenheim, she isn't out of shape... she is pregnent!" His face was bright with joy.

"What?! And to think I came here while you were taking care of a child!! I came at the wrong time! How stupid of me! I feel so rude!"

"No! No! It's quite alright! In fact, it is good you're here." Morticia smiled and looked at her husband.

"The doctor in this town has passed away a few weeks ago. We thought that the childbirth would go so roughly. But with you here, it'll be safe!" He exclaimed.

"Safe?? Hold on... how far along are you? I'm not staying here for a year."

"Oh, but that's the good thing. I'm expecting in another half month!" Morticia beamed. Hohenheim smiled.

"Half a month... well... I guess I could stay for a while. Besides, I do need help on my current research. Another skilled alchemist would be most helpful!" He said, smiling. Theodore chuckled.

"More research, eh? What is it on now? That famous philosepher's stone?"

"Oh no... something probably more mysterious than that! It does give life though. I assure you of that. I'm just trying to figure out if it's a bit more pleasent than the philosepher's stone!" He laughed.

"Well, I should get you some food! You must be so hungry." Hohenheim laughed.

"No! I'm not hungry at al-" A loud growl erupted from his stomach, blush ran across his face.

"Oh... uh... I guess my body disargrees with me!" Moticia laughed and disappeared into the kitchen. Theodore settled himself next to Hohenheim.

"Morticia looks pretty small to be so far along. Is she healthy?" Hohenheim asked, worried.

"Oh yes. When the doctor was alive, he said she was as healthy as a child. There were no complications in the progress at all, either. He said that the kid will be one healthy little nut!" He laughed.

"So... why do you seem so worn down? What were you working on back there?" Theodore chuckled.

"Well... I figured, with a child on the way, I needed to touch up on my hands on craftmanship a bit. I mean, just plain alchemy won't do if it means raising a child. I'm building a crib and carrier for him."

"Him?"

"Well, we switch from gender to gender all the time. We don't know if it'll be a she or he."

"Hahaha! Just from curiosity, what will he/she be named?" Morticia came back in with a tray of biscuits and butter along with coffee.

"Thank you," Hohenheim said, taking a biscuit.

"Well... if it's a boy... we'll call him Carter."

"It's a strong name. My grandfathers..." Morticia said.

"And a girl?"

"We agreed on Clara," She said. He smiled softly.

"Clara... such a wonderful name... it almost assures that the girl will be intelligent and quick." Theodore laughed.

"Yes! So if it's a girl, Morticia won't have any trouble showing her how to cook and clean! Hahaha!" Hohenheim laughed. Morticia shot a glare at him.

"Oh? That's all she'll do? What if she decides to be an adventurer? Hmmm? Like her father?" She snapped.

"Oh! Theo, she has you there. You may have a dirty little girl on your hands."

"Ahaha! Good point. Hohenheim... I've been wondering ever since you left... where have you been? You're always traveling! Why so much? You should settle down and have a family!" He smiled. He shook his head.

"Oh no... I couldn't. I'm just not a family man. I could never be one. I'm always doing things that horrify women. I just don't want to frigthen them to death. I've been all over, anyways. My traveling needs out just out weigh me settling down and having a family. Hmph... you know... a few times I've met women and thought that they were the one... But... that passes quickly..." He gulped down his coffee.

"Oh dear. This is so depressing..." Morticia said.

"I'll fix you your room! We don't have a guest room anymore, it's our baby room now! I hope you don't mind, some of his little... fixings will be in there with you." Hohenheim laughed.

"Oh no problem! I could help him out with some things while I'm here!" Theodore nodded.

"Oh yes. He does need help..." She muttered, leaving with an empty tray and empty cups.

* * *

Hohenheim recieved the letters rapidly. The towns he hand sent them to were eager to join in his research. He felt sadness hang on his heart.

_All of these people will die... I can't believe they want to sacrifice themselves... just to please their Lord on being pure and innocent. _He sighed and wrote down the names. The numbers were overwelmingly over a thousand; he had more than enough material to create a different stone. Something that was pure and clean compared to the tainted Philosepher's stone. He wanted to make something that would destroy the weapon he created. An antidote to the poisen.

The days had gone by quickly. The town was friendly like he remembered. Theodore still had the books he and Hohenheim shared while learning some new alchemy so many years ago. They worked together to take care of Morticia and create a beautiful baby's room. The day his friends were expecting a new arrival was drawing so much more near. Hohenheim had recieved an important notice, just days before Morticia's long anticipated day.

"What? You have to leave already!" Theodore yelled. Morticia was tearing up.

"Oh, Hohenheim! Why?? It's just a few more days! Can't it wait??"

"I'm sorry. I know, it's come at the worst time, but this is important. I have to leave."

"Hohenheim! Why don't you just forget this one thing!? You and I have been so close for so long! At least stay to see our child be born!" He shook his head.

"I have to go... It's for the best. Theodore... this involves the research I've been going through all this time. Remember? It's essential that I go and complete my search." He tugged his coat over his newer clothes and opened the door.

"I'm sorry. But I've made sure it'll be easier for you two. Some money and medical supplies is on the bed. It will help with the birth." He left, a sad expression on his face. Theodore ran out and stopped him.

"No! I'm not letting my friend get buried in this again! Hohenheim, alchemy has become our life! Please, just take a break from it. I can tell that it's eating you up!"

"Theodore. Don't involve yourself with me. I promise though, I will be back to see your child as a newborn. I will see your precious baby." He smiled and pulled him into a hug. Theodore was lost for words.

"But... Hohenheim... you can't just, just leave!" He walked away from him. The wind picked up.

"Well then you'd better keep your promise! If you don't see our child as a baby, I'll hunt you down!" He yelled. Hohenheim laughed.

"I look forward to it!"

* * *

Hohenheim stood before the large crowd. They were all cloaked in white. His eyes were filled with regret. Children, women, young men, and even the elderly were here. All had crosses around their necks. He felt his heart fill with pain. How could he have brought himself to do this? They were all standing in the transmutation circle. The intricat desin was carved in the stone floor. Each point was enhanced with a pillar. A storm was building up over their heads. The crowd was getting agitated with each passing moment. Hohenheim let out a sad sigh.

"Is everybody ready?" He yelled. The crowd quickly quieted. He nodded. He clapped his hands together and slammed his hands down on the ground. Electircity ran around the circle. People screamed. An old man yelled to calm them.

"This is the lord accepting us into his hands!! Do not be afraid! He is taking us to his heaven!" Hohenheim closed his eyes. They were so naive. The storm began to shift. Wind blew hard, rain crashed against everyone; blaring out every other sound there was. Thunder rumbled in the air. Lightning crashed down to the ground. Everyone god scared and fell to their knees, praying. The ground rumbled as the transmutation began. A bright white light bursted from the circle, making a pillar in the sky. Hohenheim stared at it. It wasn't red. There was a difference between the stones. A few minutes passed by. He felt his body grow exhausted. The light slowly disappated. A small, white stone was floating in the center of the circle. He stood up, panting from exhaustion and stared at the stone. So many lives were in it. So many innocent people. He shook his head, grief grasped his heart. He walked forward, walking to the stone. He grasped it in his hand. It's glow was soft and so bright.

"Yes... this is... it is the antidote..." He muttered. Hohenheim let out a sigh of relief.

"No more... no more accidents... no more lives taken... Finally, it's done." He walked out of the circle of pillars and stared off to the town just a few miles away from him. The storm was fierce. He sensed something horrible in the air.

"It's just this stone... it has to be..." He muttered, walking down the steep hill, heading back to the town. It had been a few days, Morticia would have given birth by now. He would at least fulfill his promise to his friend and see their newborn. A few hours passed by. The town was just a few tens of yards in front of him. He saw someone racing out of the village. He stopped, squinting to see who it was.

"Theodore...?" His face was filled with pain and fear. He grabbed Hohenheim by the shoulders.

"Please!! Please hurry!"

"Theo! What's going on? What's wrong?"

"The baby! It's the baby, Hohenheim! Please! Hurry!!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. Hohenheim nodded, racing after his friend, following him to his little home. Lightning crashed down, causing the ground to shake a bit. Theodore pulled him inside and slammed the door shut. He could hear Morticia crying in the other room.

"Theodore, what happened??" He asked again. He ran to Morticia. Hohenheim followed, almost scared to see what happened. Morticia was crouching on the floor, holding something in her arms. Blood was on her clothes; still fresh from the childbirth.

"Morticia... what's wrong?" Theodore was weeping beside his wife. He gently grasped the thing in her arms. She let out a loud sob and fell to the floor, crying and screaming in agony. Theodore held up a limp baby in his hands.

"Hohenheim... please... I'm begging you!" He cried. He only stared at the baby's corpse. It's skin was barely pale.

"Theodore... I... I can't... She is... She..." He trailed off.

"She was crying when she was born!!" Morticia screamed.

"Why isn't she crying?! Why isn't my baby breathing anymore, Hohenheim!?" She screamed. Theodore shoved the baby into his face.

"Look! She still has her warmth! She still has color! Please, Hohenheim, please bring her back!! I want my baby! I want my darling child!" He cried. He was silent, backing away from his friend. His eyes were desperate. He knew he'd do anything.

"Please!" He fell to his knees.

"Please!! I'm begging you! As a friend! Please!! Just bring her back!" He wept. Hohenheim gently touched the corpse. It was still a little warm.

"Theodore... this is... It is forbidden to bring the dead back... I can't-"

"But you can pull her soul back to her body!! She was born alive!! But she...! She!! She died! Just a few minutes ago! Please! Please!!" He screamed. Hohenheim sighed. He didn't want to break the laws of alchemy, but he wanted to help his friend. He bent down to his level and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Theodore... remember the research I was telling you about? Well... I've completed it... It could give her life, but... It is an experiment. Your daughter; your dead daughter; will be the test subject. Can you let yourself go through it?" Theodore stared into his eyes.

"Yes... yes please...! Please!! Do it, please!" Hohenheim gently took the baby's corpse into his hands. Theodore grasped his wife's shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She watched, her eyes tear filled and as desperate as his. Hohenheim's heart filled with pain.

"Please, I... I don't know what will happen... If it does not work..." He reached into his pocket and took out the bright white stone. Theodore and Morticia stared at it in awe. In their eyes, Hohenheim could see the hope they had in it to bring their daughter back. He pressed the stone against her chest. At first nothing happened, then white traces of electricty ran from the stone and down her torso. It began to bury itself into her chest. Hohenheim withdrew his hand and watched. Once the stone was completely in her chest, blood spilled from her mouth. He quickly patted her back and let her cough up the blood.

"Hohenheim, what's happening?" Morticia whispered, fear in her voice.

"It's replacing her organs..." They stared in fear.

"What...?"

"The stone will become her lifesource now... whatever soul is dominant in the stone will become your Clara. She won't need to eat, but if you want to feed her, go ahead. It won't affect her in any way."

"Hohenheim... thank you! Thank you so much!" Theodore said, falling to his knees. Morticia reached her arms out, Hohenheim brough the naked girl to her.

"Careful..." He muttered. She craddled her in her arms.

"Oh... she has color again..." She whispered. Clara let out a cough, then a loud cry. Morticia's face was washed with relief.

"Sh... sh... it's ok, mommy's here. Shh..." Theodore crawled to his feet and hugged Hohenheim.

"Thank you... thank you... thank you!" He whispered. Hohenheim felt a heavy weight on his heart.

"Theodore... she... she won't age like you will..."

"What do you mean?" His eyes were puzzled.

"Well, that stone was put into a body, with barely a soul still attached. She will age... but she will not die from age. Theodore... I hope you and Morticia are happy... When I come back, and I promise I will, I will stay. I'll stay here for the rest of my life." Theodore's face lite up in happiness.

"You will?? But... when?"

"Certainly before Clara is a young woman." He smiled.

"Just call me uncle Hohenheim." He drew Theodore's arms from around him and stepped back.

"I'll send letters. Take care."

"Thank you!" Morticia cried. Hohenheim smiled, but pain was in his eyes. He left.

* * *

Five years passed by. Hohenheim was finally coming back to the small town. He was finally able to leave alchemy for the rest of his life and live a life with a family. He could see the small house where his new family was. As soon as he reached the house, a little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes was coming out of the front door. He smiled and waved at her. She paused and waved backed.

"Clara." She flinched. Morticia came out with a basket of laundry and stared at him.

"Hohenheim?" She looked sickly and thin.

"Morticia! It's good to see you! I assume that this is Clara?" He bent down to her level.

"yes! This is little Clara. Clara, this is Uncle Hohenheim." Clara shyed away and stared up at him.

"He's tall..." She whispered. Hohenhiem laughed.

"How cute!"

"Clara, go on and play, be careful." She gently pushed Clara out from behind her and sent her away. Hohenheim watched her run to the village, a group of kids already waiting for her.

"Hohenheim, come in. We... well... we need to talk..." They went inside and sat at the table.

"You seem a bit ill. Is something wrong?" Theodore came in, his face was gaunt and drawn. He sat down next to his wife.

"What happened to you two?"

"We've... we've been struggling to provide for Clara..." Theodore muttered.

"Struggled...? What? You two have been... you mean you're in poverty?" He said. They nodded.

"We thought... we thought that we were just fine with the wages we had before she was born. We thought it would be enough... it was enough for the food. But the clothing and... the shelter... it's too much!" Morticia whispered.

"I can help you now. With my alchemy, the household chores will be a thing in the past and you can concentrate on getting better work while I help with Clara."

"No, Hohenheim..." Theodore said.

"Theordore-"

"The new doctor in town has examined us in our yearly checkups..." Morticia wiped a tear away.

"What's wrong?"

"We... we're going to die soon..."

"Why!? How can he just say that!?" Hohenheim stood up, angry.

"He said that... it was from stress. It had deteriorated our bodies so much over the years that... well... our bodies are just giving up."

"I don't want Clara to know this! Hohenheim... you couldn't have come at a better time... we've been talking over this for a while... we want you to take Clara somewhere safe." He stared at them.

"What...? You... you want me to take Clara away from you!? She's so happy here! I can't just do that to her!" Theodore's eyes were sad when they gazed into his.

"Please, Hohenheim. We're just worried about Clara's future. We just want her to be well. We don't want her to witness her parents dying. We don't want her to witness that." He stood up and put a thin hand on his shoulder.

"Hohenheim... use your alchemy..."

"What!? No! I refuse to do that!"

"Listen... that... stone that's keeping her alive... you made it... you can alter memories can't you?" Hohenheim froze.

"Theodore... you can't be serious..."

"I am... we've already told her that when you came that she'd be going on a trip with you. She's thrilled to spend time with her uncle. She really is. After maybe... a few weeks... just wipe her memory clean... make us disappear. We don't want her to suffer knowing that she'll never see us again anyway..." He muttered. The door opened, Clara was holding a few flowers and had dirt on her hands.

"Mommy!" She cried, a grin on her face.

"What is it Clara?" She held her arms up and waited. Morticia smiled and went to her, picking her up.

"Uncle," She said. Morticia chuckled and walked to Hohenheim. Clara held out the flowers and stared at him with stern eyes.

"Oh? For me?" She nodded. Hohenheim took them.

"Treat them nicely! I took time to pick them!" She said. He laughed.

"Of course I will, Clara..." Clara jumped down from her mothers arms and ran to her room.

"She is spirited..." Morticia hugged him.

"Please... take care of her..." She whispered.

"Yes..." Theodore patted his shoulder. Morticia left, tears falling from her eyes, and went to the kitchen.

"Daddy! Help!" Clara yelled. Theodore smiled.

"I'm coming, Clara." He nodded to Hohenheim and went to his daughter. Hohenheim felt sadness on his heart again. Clara would never know her parents again. He was taking her away to a new life. Theodore came back with a small bag and a backpack. Clara was holding a stuffed rabbit.

"Uncle is going to take you on an adventure, now."

"Ok, daddy." She hugged his leg and stared up at him. Hohenheim smiled softly. Morticia came out with a basket full of food and drink.

"Here... Take care, both of you..." Clara ran outside with her bag and rabbit. Hohenheim took the backpack and basket.

"There's a little wagon and horse outside waiting for you. Clara doesn't like walking a lot like you do!" Theodore forced a laugh. He patted Hohenheim's shoulder and watched him leave.

"Uncle! Hurry up! You're slow!" Hohenheim gently set the basket and backpack in the wagon and climbed onto the seat. Morticia and Theodore came out and waved at Clara.

"Listen to you Uncle!" Morticia said. Clara waved and laguhed.

"Bye! See you when we get back!!" She called, a smile on her face. Hohenheim caught his breath.

_When... we get back... god... no!_

* * *

Hohenheim stood over Clara. She was nineteen. A lot taller and a very scared. Hohenheim couldn't believe how she looked exactly like her mother. She had questioned him on when she was returning to her parents. She had been for years. He couldn't bear it any longer. With quick movements, he had restrained her. She was crying and screaming.

"Let me go! Let me go!! I want my mom! Where's daddy!?" She screamed. He put a hand on his forehead. Sadness overwelmed his heart.

"Clara... I'm so sorry..." She screamed.

"What's going on!?"

"Your parents..." She paused, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened to them!?" She screamed.

"They... they've died... they've been dead for so long. I... I didn't want to let you know..." He said softly. Clara stared at him, her eyes filled with dread.

"Mom... daddy?! No!! They can't be!! No!!!!" She screamed.

"Clara... I'm sorry..." He put his hand on her head. She froze.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm... I'm erasing it all..." She panicked.

"Let me go!! Let me go!!" She screamed. A jold of electricity ran through his hand. Clara's eyes rolled back into her head. She was still. He retracted his hand. He watched as she slowly began to shrink, her body turning younger and more fragile. A sleeping baby was what was left in the pile of small clothes. Hohenheim gently picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket. He looked behind him. The city that he knew was the home of understanding people. A friend also lived here. He would finally find her a suitable home.

The night air was dry and hot. He left a note on the wrappings and gently put the sleeping girl in the old basket Hohenheim still had. He stared at sleeping Clara with sad and regretful eyes.

"I entrust her to you... old friend..." He muttered. He walked away. The morning sun just beginning to peak over the horizen. A man came out with dark brown hair and stopped, almost stepping on little Clara. He stared down at it. He picked the baby up with careful hands and read the note. A woman came to his side. They carried her inside. Hohenheim smiled a bit. She was in good hands now.


	12. Fine

Chapter 12

Father grinned happily and waved a hand in the air. Pride sent his energy around the room, surrounding everyone and forcing them into a tight circle. Mustang grabbed onto Edward's coat, his blind eyes wide and searching the room. Izumo held tight to Mai, keeping her bloodied body from touching Pride's power. Scar pulled Clara close to him. The hole in the chest was still healing, the processing making her shudder in pain and tears fall from her face.

**"Now! With the right sacrifice's, I can just destroy this nation and eat all of you up! Then my power will be eternal, and the world will be mine!"** Father boomed. He glanced at Scar's distressed face.

**"Maybe I'll send you two to Hell together... you're so close, after all!"** He reached down to Clara.

**"Now the stone!"** Scar pulled her body away from his hand.

"You won't have her! You'll have to kill me!"

**"Don't speak so confidently... Because I might just actually kill you!"** He stabbed his hand through Scar's shoulder. Blood sprayed from the wound and onto Clara's face. Scar's grip on Clara weakened, he let out a grunt of pain, his eyes staring at the wound. Father laughed and pulled his hand back out. A gaping hole was in his shoulder, blood dripping down his ruined clothes. He bent over Clara, blood falling from his lips.

"No. You... you can't... have her!" He gasped weakly. Father grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to face him.

**"Oh, but I can."** He smacked Scar to the side, Clara falling out of his arm. Her eyes were closed, her breath was hot and heavy. Father grinned and grabbed a handful of her hair. He dragged her close to the enclosed circle of her friends.

**"Now! All of you just stand still and we can get this show on the road!"** He yelled. The wound on Clara's chest was completely closed. Her breath became more calm and smooth. Her eyes opened a bit. She gazed around.

"Scar...?" She saw his bleeding body, her eyes fluttered open. Her face was calm, her eyes frozen, her body unmoving. Father lifted his free hand up into the air.

**"Yes!! Now all this power I've imagined will be mine!"** He yelled, laughing. Electricity ran through the room. Edward and the others began yelling, trying to break free from their prison. Pride watched, impatientness in his eyes. Clara's eyes flew open. She put her hands to her mouth, coughing and hacking. Father let her go and watched. She doubled over, holding a hand to her stomach. Bile fell from her mouth, along with something black. Her mouth hung wide open, letting the thing seep out slowly. She hacked again, letting it fall to the floor. It didn't move. Clara stared at it. She didn't know what it was. It's slick outside almost resembled oil, yet it was rubbery and slimy. An eye peered up at her. Then a toothy grin.

**"Bitch..." **Smoke poured from the thing, fire convulsed on it's front. A horrible screech erupted from this thing. Clara was still. Father finally heard it and looked down. Anger was on his face. He growled.

**"Dammit..." **He reached down towards Clara, ready to restrain her again. She let out a gasp, something in her back began to move. Two bumps pushed against her skin, a crackling sound rang out. Father stopped.

**"What are you doing!?" **He yelled. She fell to the ground, yelling in pain as to spiked bones poked through her skin a grew. Her hair turned white and grew longer, her eyes turned white, the blood on her evaporated. Edward watched in amazement.

"What's happening to her?" Izumo let out a cry.

"Izumo-sensei! What's wrong?" Al said, turning to her. She held a hand over her eyes, a tear fell from them.

"Sensei?" Ed muttered.

"I can't believe it!" She cried. Al gently touched her back.

"What?"

"I've only read about this in books! The myth of the... the Angel who was killed! This is impossible!" She cried.

"Angel? Oh... Al... didn't we read something about that a while back?"

"Yeah, a folklore of hope, we called it."

"Well... I think that... it was created from some experiment..." Ed looked back at Clara, his eyes wide. Father was backing away from her, fear and anger in his eyes. He was yelling at her to stop, trying to have his way. The bones that had sprouted from her back expanded and turned into wings, featherless and bare. Only bone. Clara stopping screaming and stood up slowly, her hair hanging in front of her face. Father let out a scream of frustration.

**"Damn bitch!! You did figure it out! I'll stop you before you can move!" **He leapt at her with rage on his face, spikes sprouting from his body. Clara gazed at him and held up a hand. A ball of light shot at Father. It hit him directly.

**"AGH!! NO!!"**

_"Now... Hohenheim... this is your decision... do you want this thing to live?" _She whispered. Ed was gasped.

"He's still... alive??" Hohenheim's hand sprouted from Father's stomach.

"Never!" He yelled. The light engulfed Father's body, throwing Hohenheim away. Fire erupted all over Father, he was screaming in pain.

**"NO! NO!! NOOOO!!" **Pride stared in horror.

"Father!" Clara turned towards him, a calm expression on her pale face.

_"Poor souls... locked in a small body that will never know the joy of adulthood or feeling. Come here... I'll free you..." _Pride growled and lashed out at Clara. They bounced off of an invisible sheild. Pride had fear on his face.

"No... no! You're a monster!" He yelled. She sighed.

_"Dear. I'll end it quickly..." _Her bonely wings lifted upwards, then turned and lashed out at Pride. He tried to dodge but was stabbed through too soon. She brought Pride's body close to her and let her fingers run down his cheek.

_"Poor child..." _She whispered. She pressed her fingers on his forehead. A bright light engulfed him. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. All that was left was ash. Clara gazed over at the almost completely ash body of Father. He wasn't moving anymore. Her eyes drifted to Scar. She felt something tug at her heart.

_"Scar." _She moved swiftly to his side and lightly touched his bleeding shoulder. A soft light glowed on the tips of her fingers and buried itself in his flesh. Scar grunted in pain and looked up at her calm face.

"C... Clara..." He whispered. She smiled softly and petted his hair. His wound closed up quickly. He kept his eyes on her.

"Clara... you look... angel..." He murmured. She froze.

_"Angel... Hmph... I only wish..." _Hohenheim stood in front of his sons. Ed and Al only watched him.

"Edward... Alphonse..." He held out his arms. Al took a step forward, Ed stopped him.

"Bro-" Ed held up a hand.

"So... where the hell were you when Mom died?" He growled. Hohenheim's eyes were sad and gazed at the floor, he lowered his arms.

"I was... in Xing... I'm so sorry... If I hadn't been a fool and left... No... I had to leave, Edward."

"No you didn't!! You left because you're a coward!! Mom raised us by herself for years without you!" He yelled.

"Yes... I know... I wish I had seen you two grow up... hehe! Maybe if I was there you would have drunken your milk!"

"HEY!! That's not funny!!" Edward snapped.

"Dad... Do you... know Clara?" Al asked. He nodded.

"Yes... I do... She was the first being I ever planted anything remotely similiar to the Philosepher's stone in. She was the first thing I created that was alive..." He muttered.

"What does that mean!? So she's not human?" Ed yelled. He shook his head.

"No. She is human. She was just..." He sighed.

"I broke the laws and brought her back to life... for a friend and his wife... Her parents..." Ed and Al froze.

"Wait... wait! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Her parents... they were so happy that she was going to be born... I had to leave to create the stone that is now her life... I came back to their town the day she was born. And... she was born alive... but suddenly... just died..." He whispered. Ed's eyes softened.

"So... you used the stone to bring her back...? Ngh!! But why!? It's caused her so much pain!!"

"I know Ed. I just... I didn't want to see my friend so upset... I didn't want a mother to be torn to pieces from losing her only baby that she just had given birth to!" Hohenheim wiped a tear from his eye with his rough hands.

"If I had known this would have happened, I never would have even made the Philosepher's stones. Then again... then I would not have been able to meet your mother..." He smiled. Ed's eyes filled with tears.

"Dammit!" He turned away, wiping his eyes. Izumo smiled softly.

"Edward... go to your father..." She muttered. He shook his head.

"No!! No way!" Al sighed and grabbed his coat, dragging him with him.

"Hey!! Let go!! Let go Al! This isn't funny!" Hohenheim embarced his sons in a hug, Ed stopped yelling and closed his eyes, tears falling from his face. Clara supported Scar and walked towards them.

_"Hohenheim... You mentioned mother and father." _He gazed at her.

"Yes. You weren't artificially made-"

_"I know that." _She smiled. Hohenheim stared at her.

"You... know?"

_"Yes. If I were artificially made, then I wouldn't be able to have friends, or..." _She glanced at Scar, a sign of blush on her cheeks. She gazed back at Hohenheim.

_"What were their names?" _He bit his lip, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh! Your parents! Morticia and Theodore!" Clara smiled.

_"Thank you..." _She walked to Izumo.

_"Please let me help." _Scar knelt on the floor, resting his exhausted body.

"Clara..." He smiled. She smiled back at him and pressed her hand against Izumo's stomach. Electricity ran through her abdomen and quickly dispersed. Izumo grabbed her hand.

"What... did you do??" She smiled at her.

_"Gave you the ability to have a child... once more..." _Izumo fell to her knees, crying.

"Oh god!!" She touched Mustang's shoulder. He flinched.

"Who is it?"

_"Colonel Mustang. It's Clara... Let me see your eyes."_

"Clara? You're alive! Wait, why do you want...?" She laid a hand over his eyes. A swift current of electricity ran under her palm.

_"Be ready for what you're going to see."_

"What are you talking about? I can't... see...?" She slowly removed her hand and gazed at Mustang. He blinked several times, shock on his face.

"You... my sight... it's... what... what happened...?" He lightly touched her face.

"Clara?" She smiled.

_"You're my friend. I had to help you." _She moved to Mai, lightly touching her wounds with her fingertips, watching them heal in the soft glow of light. She glanced at Scar again.

_"Scar... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." _Worry on her face. He smiled and shook his head.

"No... You're fine..." He stood up and walked slowly to her side. A smile on his face.

"Clara... You've changed so much already..." He brushed her hair from her face, gazing into her eyes. She held his hand and rubbed her cheek against his palm.

_"I'm sorry." _Puzzlement showed in his eyes.

"For what?" She kissed him softly.

_"Goodbye..." _Scar stared at her.

"What??" He breathed. She stepped away from him, a sad look on her face and leapt into the air, turning into a ball of light.

"I knew it... she's parting..." Hohenheim muttered. Scar watched, pain on his face, as she disappeared. He stared at Hohenheim.

"You! Where is she going?! Why did she leave?" He asked. Hohenheim smiled.

"I don't know where she's going. She's probably going to look for her parents grave... then... travel with the wind..." He whispered. Scar's eyes saddened. He looked up at the empty space where Clara had once been.

"I see..." He smiled.

"She'll be the wind... I will always travel with the wind as well... Until we meet again..." He whispered.

**END**


End file.
